A New Beginning
by tbenner12
Summary: AU: The team are high school students. Includes bullying of a young student and teenage promiscuity, profanity and drug/alcohol use. Will be rated M in future chapters. Multiple pairings but central HotchxReid. REVIEW PLEASE! :
1. Chapter 1

"Aaron? Hello, are you with us, Mr. Hotchner?"

A tall, muscular, dark haired boy lifted his head and stared at his teacher, "yes, sir. I was just calculating the problem."

"And what answer did you get?" the teacher asked, walking back to the board.

Aaron stared at his paper with random numbers scribbled on it. He tried to get the answer, but he got lost, "I don't know, sir," Aaron shrugged.

The teacher let a breath out through his barely parted lips and shook his head, "Get your head off the field and in the classroom, Mr. Hotchner."

Aaron glared at his teacher before dropping it to look at his paper again.

"Does anyone have the answer?" the teacher looked around the room before resting his eyes on the only raised hand, "Ah, yes, Mr. Reid?"

"Negative 8 over 3," a young man with neatly gelled light brown hair and large glasses answered.

"Correct, as always Spencer," the teacher smiled at the boy before turning back to the board.

Aaron shot a look over at Spencer and glared at him. He was younger than everyone in their senior class but so much smarter it was infuriating. Aaron hated him.

"Psst, Hotch!" Aaron turned at the whisper and locked eyes with a dark skinned boy with a clean shaven head and hint of stubble. He tossed a piece of paper at him.

"Mr. Morgan! You better not be passing notes in my class!" the teacher boomed.

"No sir. I was just giving Aaron my study notes to help him better understand the material," the young man replied.

The teacher's face softened, "ah, well yes. Thank you, Derek."

Derek smiled and winked at Aaron before turning back to his notebook.

Aaron picked up the note and unfolded it. It read, "Bleachers at 3:30. Little Punk is gonna learn a lesson."

Hotch smirked at the note and looked up at his friend. Derek looked back at him and grinned mischievously.

"You ready, Em?" Derek leaned up against a locker next to a raven haired, pale-skinned girl wearing a mini skirt and a blouse that revealed her cleavage.

The girl turned and smiled at Derek, "I'm not sure if we should, Derek. He is just a kid after all," she mock-pouted and ran a finger up and down Derek's muscular arm teasingly.

Derek chuckled, "Come on, Emily. He showed up Hotch in class today and made him look like an idiot."

"He _is_ an idiot," Emily scoffed as she turned back to her locker.

"Don't be like that. I know your break-up was messy but he's still my best friend," Derek placed a hand on his chest defensively.

Emily huffed and turned back to Derek. He stared back at her with his deep brown eyes.

"We can't so this without you," Derek pleaded as he tucked a strand of Emily's hair gently behind her ear.

Emily sighed, "Alright, fine. I'll go find him," she said, defeated, as she slammed her locker shut.

"He's—" Derek started.

"In the library as always," Emily rolled her eyes as she began to walk away.

"Remember, 3:30!" Derek called after her.

Emily walked into the library and scanned for the mousy young boy with his nose buried in a large book. She found him, intently reading an Encyclopedia. She rolled her eyes and made her way over to him.

"Hey, Spencer," Emily said flirtatiously as she leaned over the table Spencer was seated at.

Spencer lowered the book and looked up at Emily, who had a smile on her face and with her chest nearly popping out of her shirt.

"Hello, Emily," Spencer smiled, keeping eye contact.

"So Spencer… I think you're really cute," Emily started as she ran her index finger down Spencer's skinny arm, "Let's say we meet behind the bleachers at 3:30 so I can show you just how much I like you," Emily winked as she ran her finger down Spencer's sweater-vest clad chest.

Spencer gulped and stared at the pretty girl in front of him. With his mouth agape, Spencer slowly nodded.

"Great, see you there," Emily smiled as she turned to walk away.

As Emily disappeared, Spencer shook his head and closed the book he had been reading. He couldn't believe what had just happened. Emily Prentiss was the prettiest, most sought-after girl in the school. There was no way an 18 year old knock out would be interested in an awkward 14 year old such as Spencer.

Spencer looked down at his watch and noticed it was 3:15. He got up and quickly re-shelved the encyclopedia. He ran out of the library and into the restroom. He stood in front of the mirror and smoothed down his hair, making sure it was kempt. After smoothing out the wrinkles in his shirt, Spencer nodded at his reflection and left the bathroom.

Aaron and Derek stood under the bleachers with Emily and the rest of the football team. It had been Derek's idea to put this whole thing together but he was closely supported by everyone else. Nobody in the senior class liked Spencer Reid. He was only 14 but he showed everyone up at everything except for sports. It was time he learned his lesson.

At exactly 3:30, Spencer emerged from the other side of the bleachers and began looking around for Emily. He froze in place as he saw Derek, Aaron and other members of the football team smirking back at him. Spencer turned on his heals to leave but collided with a large football player. An entire string of them had him caged in.

"This is the last time you show any of us up, Reid," Derek spat at the young boy.

"Emily," Spencer turned to the girl with a pleading look in his eyes.

Emily just rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Emily, where are you going?" Derek called after her.

"I did my part. The rest is your fun," Emily waved over her shoulder as she walked away.

Derek shook his head and turned back to Spencer, "Okay boys, let's show Spencer here who is really in charge."

Two boys behind Spencer grabbed him and held onto him tightly as the group made their way to the flag pole across the courtyard.

Spencer struggled but it was no use; the football players were much larger and stronger than him.

Aaron stood off to the side as his fellow teammates stripped the younger boy naked and tied him to the flag pole. Tears were streaming down Spencer's face as the players took turns pinching him and kicking dirt at him. Aaron stepped back even farther.

"Hotch, aren't you gonna join?" Derek asked as he held a pebble in his hand, aiming to throw it at Spencer.

Aaron looked at the vulnerable boy in front of him. Images of a younger version of himself swam through Aaron's mind. Aaron quickly shook his head, dismissing the images of himself being tormented by his father from his mind.

"Dude, come on," Derek urged, placing a rock in his friend's hand, "you wanted this. You said yourself you were tired of this punk showing you up in class."

Aaron stared down at the rock in his hand then looked up at Spencer. The young boy was staring at him, tears glimmering in his eyes along with a pleading look. He couldn't do it. Aaron shook his head and dropped the rock before running off the school grounds, making his way home.

Derek stared after his friend and shook his head. He continued to torment the young genius along with his teammates until they got bored.

"Come on, guys," Derek called to his teammates as he began to walk off.

The rest of the team followed him, leaving Spencer tied to the flag pole.

Spencer stood there for what seemed like forever, watching as the sun slowly moved in the sky. Spencer guessed it was now around 5 o'clock by the position of the sun. He fought with the restraints around his wrists and tried to break free but it was no use.

Defeated, Spencer slumped against the pole and stared at the ground. Spencer felt himself begin to drift off into sleep when he felt hands brush against his own.

Spencer jumped, "Who's there?" he asked frantically.

Suddenly, he felt himself being released from his restraints. He turned quickly to find Aaron Hotchner staring back at him.

Spencer stared at the taller boy for a moment before he heard him clear his throat, "Uh, here's your clothes," Aaron held up the boy's underpants, slacks, shirt and sweater vest.

"Thanks," Spencer said, grabbing the clothes from Aaron and quickly pulling them on.

The two stood in silence for a while before Aaron finally spoke up again, "I'm sorry for letting my friends do that to you."

Spencer looked up at him, "Why didn't you join them? You hate me as much as they do."

Aaron stared down at his feet and shook his head, "I- uh… what they did to you… reminded me… of how my father treated me when I was younger," Aaron shifted uncomfortably.

Spencer held Aaron's gaze. He could tell he was being sincere and extremely uncomfortable with sharing such a private detail of his life to someone he didn't exactly like.

"I still should have stopped them," Aaron shook his head.

Spencer just stared at him. He wanted to accept his apology but he just couldn't. Those boys—Aaron's friends—inflicted physical and emotional pain upon him. He could never forgive Aaron for just letting it happen.

Aaron seemed to understand what Spencer was thinking, "I don't expect you to accept my apology. I just want you to know how sorry I am. Come on, we should get you home."

Spencer followed Aaron as he walked him to his pickup. Aaron got in the driver's seat and looked at Spencer through the window, "well, get in," he called to him.

Spencer quickly got in the pickup and buckled up. Aaron started the vehicle and drove down the street. Spencer watched Aaron make all the right turns to his house.

"How do you know where I live?" he asked as they pulled up to his house.

"My older brother used to babysit you," Aaron explained as he turned off the vehicle and got out.

"What are you doing?" Spencer asked as he got out of the truck.

"Making sure you're okay. This is my fault, I need to see this through," Aaron explained as he walked up to Spencer's front door.

Spencer shook his head and followed after him, "So who's your older brother?" he asked curiously; he had his fair share of babysitters after his father left.

"Well, half-brother. David," Aaron shrugged as he opened the door.

Spencer nodded; he remembered David. He had been one of his favorites.

"Where's your mom?" Aaron asked as they walked in the house.

Spencer listened and heard a crash in his mother's room. He sighed and ran his hand along his face. His mother was having an episode and wouldn't even notice his absence.

Aaron nodded; Dave had told him all about Spencer's mom.

"You gonna be ok?" Aaron asked Spencer.

Spencer shook his head, "just go. I'll be fine."

Aaron stared at Spencer for a moment before nodding and walking out of the house.

He got in his pickup and drove off to his own house, but his mind was still with Spencer.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where the hell did you go last night, man?" Derek slammed Aaron's locker shut in front of his face.

"Home," Aaron replied calmly even though he was everything but calm.

"Home?" Derek scoffed, wide eyed in disbelief, "Why the fuck did you chicken out?"

Aaron shook his head and began to walk towards his first hour class.

"Answer me," Derek demanded, blocking Aaron's path.

Aaron attempted to step around Derek but Derek kept blocking him. Aaron sighed in defeat and stared his friend down with his piercing black eyes. Derek returned his glare with a slight smirk and a raised brow, waiting for Aaron's answer.

"What you were doing to him was wrong!" Aaron shouted at his friend in digust and annoyance.

"Wrong?" Derek scoffed, "We were teaching the punk a lesson! What's wrong is a 12 year old thinking he's smarter than us!"

"He_ is_ smarter than us and he's 14," Aaron retorted.

"Dude, why the hell are you sticking up for him? Yesterday you hated his guts!" Derek asked in disbelief.

"I may not like him but that doesn't mean I have to be an insufferable dick to him!" Aaron shouted at his friend before he found himself on the hallway floor. Aaron reached up and touched his stinging nose; bright red blood was dripping from it.

Derek stood over his friend and glared menacingly at him, "If you're gonna stick up for him, you're gonna be treated like him. Sorry, man. Just trying to show ya first hand," Derek's face became calm as he stuck out his hand to help Aaron up.

Aaron slapped his hand away and pushed himself up off the ground. He brushed himself off and gave Derek a glare before walking down the hall to his class.

Derek stood in the middle of the hall and stared after Aaron in shock. He gave a disgruntled growl and walked off in the other direction to the gym.

"Oh my God, Aaron! What happened?" a beautiful slender girl with flowing blonde hair dropped her book on her desk and ran over to Aaron as he walked into the classroom.

"Derek," Aaron muttered as he wiped some blood off his face.

The blonde girl shook her head and pulled some tissues out of her purse and shoved them at Aaron, "You should really go to the nurse," she urged as she wiped of Aaron's nose with a wet wipe.

Aaron shook his head, "It's nothing," he sat on a desk and let the girl blot his nose.

"Well it's not broken, so be thankful for that," she shook her head again with a slight smile.

"Thanks JJ," Aaron gave the girl a pleasant smile before wincing in pain as she poked around his nose, "are you sure it's not broken?"

"It'll bruise, but it's not broken," JJ said as she walked past Aaron to throw away the bloody tissues.

"Everyone, take your seats, please!" the teacher announced as she walked into the classroom, "Mr. Hotchner, my God, what happened to you?" the teacher asked as she caught a look at Aaron's still bleeding nose that was already beginning to turn purple.

Aaron smiled and shook his head, "oh nothing. Just rough housing gone wrong," he chuckled.

The teacher clicked her tongue and walked to her desk and pulled out a pink pad of paper, "well, I'm going to have to send you down to the nurse," she shook her head as she scribbled onto one of the pink notes.

Aaron sighed and rose from his seat. He took the note from the teacher and walked to the door, smiling and winking at his fellow classmates as he passed them.

Aaron wandered through the empty hallways, peeking through the small windows on the classroom doors as he passed them.

A teacher passed Aaron and opened his mouth to scold him. Aaron smiled and held up his bright pink note to the teacher. The teacher looked from the note to Aaron's nose and nodded before walking away.

"Aaron, to whom do I owe the pleasure?" the nurse chuckled as Aaron walked into her office and she noticed his ever-darkening nose. She got up and motioned for him to take a seat as she went to her cabinet.

Aaron took a seat and shrugged, "Just rough housing."

"Mmhmm," the nurse hummed skeptically as she dabbed a medicated wipe on Aaron's nose causing him to wince, "you're going to have to stay here until the bleeding stops, but other than that you're going to be fine; it's not broken but it is already bruising."

Aaron nodded and sat back in his seat, holding a tissue to his nose. The nurse disappeared into the back of her office and he heard muffled talking.

"You're in here way too much, Spencer," Aaron heard the nurse tsk.

"Trust me, I don't plan these visits," Aaron recognized what was Spencer's voice respond.

"So tell me again what happened?" Aaron got up from his seat and slowly snuck towards the voices.

"I walked into an open locker on accident," Spencer answered.

"Spencer, don't lie to me," Aaron poked his head around the doorway in the back that led to the cots and peered in at the nurse standing over Spencer who was sitting upright on a cot, holding an icepack to his lip.

Spencer sighed, "Some kid tried insulting me and I pointed out the flaws in his sarcastic statement, so he punched me," the boy shrugged.

The nurse shook her head and lightly chuckled, "You need to stop doing that, honey."

"What? Am I just supposed to let them say idiotic things to me?" Spencer asked innocently.

"Of course not, but making them look stupid is obviously doing you more harm than good. Now let me see that lip again," the nurse said as she bent over Spencer to closer examine his lip.

With the nurse's back to him, Aaron's view of Spencer was slightly hindered and he couldn't quite see his injury. The nurse stood back up at her full height and began to turn around. Aaron quickly ran back to his seat and slumped down.

The nurse came back in to the same room as Aaron and walked over to a cabinet, "The bleeding stop yet?" she asked as she grabbed what she was looking for and walked back over to Aaron.

Aaron shook his head, "Not quite," he lowered the tissue and let the nurse study his nose.

The nurse shook her head, "Whoever did that must have a mean right hook but lacks precision."

Aaron chuckled at the nurse who smiled in response. She held up her index finger to Aaron before she disappeared back into the other room. She returned a moment later and took another look at Aaron's nose, "I think you're all dried up, kiddo," she said, blotting a tissue over Aaron's nose.

Aaron nodded and stood up and followed the nurse to her desk as she scribbled him a note to return to class.

"Let me give you an ice pack. Hold it up to your nose for 10 minute intervals, separated by 20 minutes in between, ok?" the nurse confirmed as she reached down into her mini fridge and pulled out an icepack and wrapped itup in a paper towel.

Aaron nodded and took the pass and icepack from her, "Thanks," he smiled as he began to walk away.

"And Aaron, try not to get punched again," the nurse gave him a concerned smile.

Aaron chuckled in response and walked out of the office. He got a good 20 feet or so away from the door before slinking back into a corner with a good view of the nurse's office.

He stood there and waited for a good 5 minutes before Spencer finally emerged, holding an icepack to his lip. Aaron moved from his hiding spot and approached Spencer.

"You ok?" Aaron called out, causing Spencer to jump.

"Fine," Spencer mumbled through his icepack, quickly walking past Aaron while avoiding eye contact.

"Who did this?" Aaron asked Spencer, quickly chasing after him.

"Doesn't matter, half the school wants to kick my ass anyway," Spencer shrugged, still avoiding eye contact, "Who did that?" he said, quickly glancing at Aaron's nose.

"Derek," Aaron responded.

"And I suppose it's my fault, huh?" Spencer asked shyly.

Aaron shook his head, "of course not. I just stood up for you is all, it's not your fault."

"Well if it weren't for me, you would have had nothing to stand up for so he wouldn't have had a reason to punch you," Spencer said almost angrily, but Aaron could see tears forming in the young boy's eyes.

"Spencer, it's not your fault," Aaron shook his head and stood in front of the younger boy.

Spencer stopped in his tracks and stared up at Aaron, "What is with you? Suddenly caring about me? You've always despised me, just like everyone else."

Aaron stared back at Spencer, "I honestly can't tell you because I don't know why. You may be a pain in the ass, but you don't deserve to be treated like shit."

Spencer gave a little half smile before his face fell again, "This isn't some sort of trick is it?" Spencer asked skeptically.

"Of course not!" Aaron was offended, he was genuinely trying to be nice to this little ass and he was accusing him of trying to trick him? Aaron looked back at Spencer and it clicked; nobody had ever been exactly trustful to Spencer. What with his father leaving him and his mother and what happened with Emily yesterday.

"No. It's not a trick. I'm just really sorry about what happened, and I don't want it to ever happened again" Aaron said calmly.

"You don't want me to get hurt anymore?" Spencer raised a brow.

"You don't deserve it and it's sick. I don't know why I ever wanted to beat the shit out of you, it makes me just as bad as my god damn father," Aaron shook his head, "seeing you on the flag pole yesterday… reminded me of how I felt when my father beat me and treated me like shit."

Spencer stared at Aaron. The big, bad football star that every girl wanted just admitted that he was beat by his own father, "Does he still beat you?" Spencer finally squeaked.

Aaron shook his head, "He died from a heart attack 3 years ago."

Spencer wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't exactly sorry a man who beat his son was now dead but it was still his father.

Aaron shook his head, "You don't have to say anything. I'd be lying if I said I was sad he died."

Spencer nodded, "So how many of your friends know about your dad beating you?"

"You," Aaron replied with a blank expression.

Spencer was taken aback, "you consider me a friend?"

"Well… if you consider me one," Aaron shifted uncomfortably.

Spencer took a moment before nodding, "You're the first person to ever stick up for me. I'd be a fool to turn down your friendship."

Aaron smiled and patted Spencer on the back, "we should probably get to class."

Spencer nodded in response.

As they were walking, Aaron heard a scoff and turned to see Derek glaring at him.

"What the hell, man?" Derek asked, limping towards Aaron and Spencer.

"What?" Aaron asked innocently.

"That!" Derek frantically waved his hands at Aaron resting his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Aaron shrugged and turned himself and Spencer back around. He heard Derek growl and then uneven footsteps wander away.

Spencer shrugged off Aaron's hand but continued walking alongside him.

"Sorry," Aaron mumbled.

Spencer shook his head, "I just don't care much for being touched."

Aaron nodded and smirked, "then I won't touch you."

"Why are you smiling?" Spencer asked confused.

Aaron stared at Spencer. He didn't understand the innuendo, "Never mind," Aaron shook his head and smiled.

"Well, here's my class," Spencer announced as they reached the AV lab.

"Spencer! There you are! Oh, baby! What happened to your beautiful face?" a plump but pretty girl with dyed red hair and pink glasses stumbled out of the room and grabbed a hold of Spencer's face.

Spencer shook her off but smiled, "I'm fine, Penelope," he turned back to Aaron, "I guess I'll see you later. Oh, and… thanks," Spencer smiled as Penelope frantically whisked him into the AV room.

Aaron smiled after the young boy before turning to walk back to his class.


	3. Chapter 3

"What the hell happened to _you_?"

"Nice to see you too, Dave," Aaron said sarcastically as he walked into the house.

Dave got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to Aaron. He shook his head as he saw his half-brother's nose that was purple and swollen twice its size.

"Was it that asshole, Derek Morgan? You know how I feel about you hanging out with him. He's a bad influence!" Dave said exasperatedly.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "You're not mom Dave! You're only 21, stop acting like you know everything!"

Dave stared his brother down and narrowed his eyes. He sighed and threw his arms up defensively and said, "You know, you're right. But still… what happened?"

Aaron shook his head and walked past his brother to slump on the couch.

"Aaron…" Dave warned, walking over to his brother.

"You remember Spencer?" Aaron asked, looking up at his brother.

"Spencer…" Dave thought for a moment, "You mean Reid? The little guy I used to babysit?"

Aaron nodded, "Well, as you know, he's in my class. Yesterday Derek got some of the other guys to tie Spencer to the flag pole then… torture him basically," Aaron shook his head.

"What? That poor defenseless boy! You didn't participate, did you Aaron?" Dave shot an angry look at his brother.

"No. I wanted to at first but then I saw him up there… so… vulnerable and scared. I couldn't… I ran home to get my truck then went and cut him down and took him home," Aaron explained, twitching his hands nervously as he did.

Dave nodded at his brother. He understood why seeing Spencer like that bothered him.

"Then today Derek confronted me about it and I stood up for Spencer so of course, he punched me," Aaron shook his head, touching his nose gently.

"I never liked him," Dave shook his head and sat down next to his brother.

"I'm starting to not to care for him much myself," Aaron sighed and leaned back in the couch.

"Is Spencer ok?" Dave asked concernedly.

"Well they had him stripped naked and were pelting rocks at him and pinching him. He seemed… ok when I took him home. His mom was having an episode," Aaron held his head in his hands.

Dave shook his head and frowned, "I always feared for that kid; his dad gone and his mother not all there, shame."

"Then some guy punched him today," Aaron finished, causing Dave to shake his head.

"Why can't kids just along?" Dave asked, standing up.

"21," Aaron teased as his brother began to walk away but turned to flip him off for his remark. Aaron chuckled and grabbed the remote.

After watching tv for about an hour, Aaron finally heard Dave emerge from his room.

"Where you headed?" Aaron asked his brother who was wearing a jacket and wielding his keys.

"_We're _going to Spencer's," Dave said, tossing the keys to Aaron.

"Why?" Aaron raised his brow at his brother.

"I want to talk to him and make sure he's alright," Dave explained as he stood by the door, waiting for Aaron.

"Why do I have to come?" Aaron whined, still sitting on the couch.

"To make sure I come home. You know how I am; I'll wanna stay and make sure nothing happens to him," Dave explained, "Now come on."

Aaron shook his head and followed his brother. That was how is brother had always been, ever since they were kids. Being 4 years older, if Aaron was hurt, Dave wouldn't leave his side until he knew he was going to be ok.

Dave smiled and walked out to Aaron's truck.

When they arrived at Spencer's house, they heard a crash coming from inside. Dave through off his seatbelt and ran to the front door.

"Diana? Spencer? It's me, David Rossi!" Dave said frantically as he knocked on the door.

The door opened to reveal Spencer standing there with a towel wrapped around his hand, blood beginning to seep through it, "Hey Dave," Spencer smiled although he looked like he was fighting back tears.

"Spencer, are you ok?" Dave said, pushing him into the house. Aaron ran up to join them and closed the door once they were inside. They followed Spencer into the kitchen and saw a shattered mason jar on the floor.

"Mom's having a fit right now. She threw that at me then ran to her bedroom because she was upset with herself for potentially harming me," Spencer explained, "I tried picking up the pieces, but slipped and cut open my hand," he said, holding up his towel-wrapped hand.

"I'll go get some stuff to take care of your hand. Aaron, you pick up the glass, _carefully_, please," Dave said as he walked down the hall to the bathroom.

Aaron sighed and picked up the largest pieces first and threw them away before grabbing the broom and dustpan Spencer had sitting out. H cleaned up the mess and was throwing it away as Dave came back into the kitchen. He sat down at the table next to Spencer and reached for his hand.

"Now let me see how bad it is," Dave said, taking Spencer's hand in his and gently unwrapping the towel. Dave sucked in air through his teeth at the site, "It's pretty deep bud," Dave said as he examined the cut, "we'll have to wash it first."

Dave and Spencer got up and walked over to the sink. Dave stuck Spencer's hand under the faucet and turned the water on so it was a gently stream falling over Spencer's cut, washing the blood off his hand and down the drain. After his hand was washed, Dave took a paper towel and blotted Spencer's hand dry before walking him back to the table.

"Ok, this might hurt a little," Dave said as he poured a small amount of peroxide onto Spencer's cut. Spencer winced a little. Dave then took the bandage roll he found and wrapped it around Spencer's hand.

"This should do for a while, but I really should take you to the emergency room. That cut was brutal," Dave insisted.

Spencer sucked air into his cheeks and then huffed it out, "I shouldn't leave mom by herself," Spencer shook his head.

Dave bit his lip and nodded, "Alright, but I can't leave you alone with her tonight. Not with you already injured and her having this bad of a fit. You remember last time," Dave shot a look at Spencer.

Spencer dropped his head and nodded, he remembered alright.

"Well, I have to work in the morning, so I can't stay. Aaron will stay with you," Dave nodded at Aaron.

That caught Aaron's attention, "Whoa! What? I didn't volunteer for this," Aaron said angrily.

Dave shot his brother a look that Aaron knew all too well; you-can-argue-all-you-want-but-you-are-not-getting-your-way look. Aaron sighed and nodded.

"Plus, it's Friday and you don't have school tomorrow," Dave smiled at the boys.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his brother and dropped his face onto the table.

"I'll be nice and you leave you your truck. I'll just walk home, I need the exercise," Dave chuckled, grabbing his slightly protruding stomach, "Call me if anything happens, please," Dave eyed Aaron closely.

Aaron nodded, "I promise," Aaron looked over at Spencer who remained quiet for most of the conversation, "You cool with this?"

Spencer nodded and looked at his feet.

"You ever have anyone stay over before?" Aaron asked, sensing Spencer's hesitation.

Spencer shook his head, "Just my babysitters."

Aaron nodded and turned back to his brother, "Ok, I'll stay."

Dave smiled and patted Aaron on the back, "Thanks. I get off work at 3. Think you can stick around til then so I can come check on Spencer?"

Aaron sighed but nodded anyway, "But Dave… you know he _is_ 14 right?"

"Of course…but… it's Spencer," Dave said with a shrug.

Aaron rolled his eyes at his brother.

"See you guys tomorrow. Behave," Dave said, pointing a finger at Aaron.

Aaron flipped his brother off before jokingly punching him in the arm, receiving a laugh from the older brother.

"So what do you want to do?" Spencer asked innocently as Dave left.

Aaron sighed and looked down at his watch, "Fuck!" he said annoyed.

Spencer raised a brow, "uhhh… I'm not sure about _that_…"

"No!" Aaron shook his head while making a face, "I have to make an appearance at a party tonight," Aaron ran his fingers through his dark hair and huffed.

"You _have _to?" Spencer raised a brow, "I'm sure you can get by with not showing up."

Aaron shook his head, "Not unless I want to commit social suicide."

"Well you pretty much already have," Spencer mumbled, looking at his feet.

Aaron looked over at Spencer and shook his head, "No. I haven't."

Spencer shrugged and stared at his bandaged hand.

Aaron snapped his fingers, "Why don't I take you with me? It'll be real quick, plus it'll help you not seem so… dorky."

Spencer shifted in his seat, "I don't know about that."

"Aw, come on! Please?" Aaron pleaded with the younger boy.

Spencer thought for a moment, "Alright, I suppose."

"Yes!" Aaron said, jumping up from his seat and grabbing his keys. He excitedly ran to the door and waited for Spencer to follow.

…..

"I don't know Aaron… I've been beat up or emotionally scarred by most of the people here," Spencer said, slumping down his seat in the truck.

Aaron winced inwardly at that comment but shook his head, "It's ok. As long as you're with me, no one will hurt you."

Spencer hesitated but nodded anyway before following Aaron out of the vehicle and into the house that seemed to be full of people.

"Hey, Hotch!" a couple of football players called out as Aaron and Spencer walked in.

Aaron smiled and immediately went over to his friends, leaving Spencer standing awkwardly in the middles of a crowd.

"Well look who decided to blend in," Spencer heard a chide from behind him. He turned to see Derek standing over him holding a red cup that gave off the strong stench of alcohol. Spencer studied how Derek was behaving and quickly deduced that he was definitely drunk.

"Whatchya doin here, punk?" Derek said in a mock whisper. Spencer looked over his shoulder in Aaron's direction and saw him still laughing and chatting with his buddies.

"Ohhh, I see. You're new best friend Aaron brought you along?" Derek said in amusement but with a bitter undertone, "Well if you wanna hang with us, you gotta be one of us," Derek smirked, grabbing Spencer's arm and dragging him to follow.

They entered a kitchen Derek grabbed another cup and shoved it at Spencer, "Drink up. You can't handle your alcohol, you might as well get out," Derek sneered.

Spencer stared at the liquid and almost gagged at the smell. He brought it up to his lips and slowly took a sip. It tasted disgusting and burned his throat. But Derek's jeers and smirks burned him more. He took a huge gulp of the alcohol and didn't stop until he drained his cup. He threw the empty cup at Derek and smirked.

Derek returned the smirk and shoved another cup at him, "3 cups or get the fuck out," he said smugly.

Spencer sighed and picked up a new cup. He braced himself before chugging it all.

Back in the living room, Aaron was still talking to his friends.

"So, heard Morgan beat the shit out of you today, man?" one of his friends asked.

Aaron shook his head, "just punched me. Who told you that?"

"Derek," the guys all said simultaneously.

Aaron scoffed and shook his head, "nah, he was just pissed because I wasn't backing him up for being a jackass."

"Cuz of the whole little genius thing?" one of the guys asked, taking a drink from his cup.

Aaron laughed, "Yeah," he stopped laughing. Little genius. Spencer. Shit, where was he? He began to look around the room frantically searching for the young boy. He quickly left his group of friends and began searching the house for Spencer.

He walked past a few couples making out and more, a game of beer pong, girls and guys dancing, and just some kids sitting around talking. But no Spencer.

Shit, had he fucked up big time. He brought an antisocial 14 year old to a party with alcohol, sex, and more than likely some drugs. Someone probably found him and started to beat on him. It was then that Aaron heard his former best friend's jeering laugh coming from the direction of the kitchen. Aaron shook his head, shaking the horrible thoughts of what Derek might have done to Spencer from his head. He broke into a run and flew into the kitchen to find Derek and a few other guys gathered around something, or someone.

"Hey! What's going on?" Aaron shouted as he walked in.

Derek turned around and smirked, "You gotta see this, man."

Aaron quickly walked up to the crowd and peeked to see what they were looking at. Spencer was lazily- or drunkenly- sitting on the floor, drinking out of a red cup, with several empty cups around him.

"Spencer!" Aaron shouted and quickly lunged for the boy to pick him up off the floor.

The crowd muttered in disappointment and left the room, leaving Aaron, Spencer, and Derek by themselves.

"How much as he had to drink, Derek?" Aaron demanded angrily.

Derek shrugged, "Only about 10 cups."

"10? Dude, that's lethal! Especially to someone his age!" Aaron picked Spencer up in his arms bridal style and walked out of the kitchen.

"But you should've seen him! He was drinking that stuff like it was nothing!" Derek said excitedly.

"Obviously it didn't affect him like nothing!" Aaron spat at Derek.

Derek knew better than to mess with Aaron when he was _this _angry. He backed up and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" JJ ran up to Aaron.

"He's had a lot to drink, I need to get him home," Aaron explained.

"Why did you bring him in the first place?" JJ asked frantically.

"I have to watch out for him tonight and I had to come here and just… ugh, I'm a fucking idiot," Aaron shook his head.

"Yeah, you are," JJ giggled to brighten the mood a little.

"What are you doing here anyway, JJ? The party scene usually isn't your thing," Aaron asked as they got outside.

JJ shrugged, "Emily begged me to come along."

"I will never understand why you two are friends," Aaron chuckled as they approached his truck.

JJ walked over to the passenger side and opened the door so Aaron could slide Spencer in, "Yeah well… you and Spencer aren't exactly ideal either," JJ shrugged.

"He's not…" Aaron sighed, "That's different. I'm more of his… protector."

"Why now? You've hated him since we met him freshman year," JJ tilted her head.

"That's the thing; I don't _know_. I just saw him in being bullied and something inside of me snapped," Aaron sighed, looking down at the drunken Spencer.

"Aaron… you're a better person than you give yourself credit for. I'm not judging you for being friends with Spencer, in fact, I like this side of you. Even if you did let him get drunk," JJ smirked.

"Derek did that," Aaron snarled.

JJ nodded, "Figures. Ya know, he's jealous of Spencer."

"Really?" Aaron scoffed, "Why is that?"

"Because he stole his best friend," JJ shrugged.

"Spencer didn't steal me! I choose to be his friend and decided Derek was an ass!" Aaron said annoyed.

JJ shrugged, "Well, he feel like you abandoned him for Spencer."

"If he wants to be my friend so bad, he should stop treating people like shit!" Aaron fumed.

"Aaron… calm down," JJ put her hands on Aaron's shoulders, "Breathe."

Aaron sighed and took a deep breath, "Thanks JJ," he smiled and gave her a hug, "You have a ride home?"

"I'm the designated driver tonight," JJ shrugged as she began to back away.

"Ah, alright. I better get him home. Thanks, again. I'll see ya later," Aaron smiled as he got in his truck.

"I'll stop by when I'm done here," JJ smiled.

"I'll be at Spencer's," he reminded her as she began walking away.

JJ held a thumb up and walked back to the house as Aaron started the truck and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire ride back to Spencer's, Aaron was hoping and praying that Spencer was going to be alright and would only have a hangover at worst. Right now, he was completely passed out in the passenger seat.

When they finally got back to Spencer's, Aaron pulled Spencer out of the truck and slung him over his shoulder. Once they were inside the house, Aaron carried Spencer to his room and gently set him down on the bed.

Aaron just stood in Spencer's room and stared at the young boy passed out on the bed. Why did he do this to him? It was all his fault. He's just a kid. He should have never taken him to that party. God, he was so stupid! Aaron hit his head with the palm of his hand repeatedly saying "Stupid" under his breath.

"Aaron?" Spencer sleepily mumbled, his voice slurring a bit.

Aaron stopped hitting himself and bent down to Spencer, "Hey, you okay, bud?" He asked the boy, smoothing his hair out of his face.

"You left me," Spencer slurred again, sounding almost close to tears.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I should never have even taken you to that party," Aaron said, resting his hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Never leave me again," Spencer mumbled, his words so slurred Aaron wasn't sure he heard him correctly.

"I won't," Aaron shook his head. He got up and pushed Spencer over a bit and climbed onto the bed next to him. Spencer shifted so Aaron could lie down. Once Aaron was comfortable, Spencer placed his head on Aaron's chest and fell back asleep.

Aaron sighed, causing Spencer's head to rise up with his chest. He felt a little awkward lying in a twin bed with a 14 year old boy lying on top of him. But at the same time, Aaron felt it was right. He put this boy in danger and now he had to protect him. Just like he told JJ; he wasn't just his friend, he was his protector.

He wasn't sure if it was because of his own past with his father, Spencer's lack of a father figure, or stable parental figure, or just the fact that Aaron had put Spencer through so much pain over the years, but Aaron felt it was his duty to watch out for Spencer.

Aaron stared at the ceiling and let these thoughts go through his mind. Why had his life changed so much in just the past 2 days? He was friends with a boy he despised, his best friend was now one he couldn't stand, and for once he didn't care what anybody else thought about him.

Spencer shifted and made a small sleepy moan. Aaron chuckled softly at the sound of it. Why did he hate this boy so much? Because he was smarter than him? Because he accomplished more at his young age than Aaron felt he ever would? For being himself? Aaron didn't know anymore. All he knew, looking at Spencer right now was that he was innocent, scared, vulnerable, and lonely in the messed up world of high school. God, entering high school at age 10 must have been terrifying for him. It wasn't his fault he was so ridiculously smart or that he had such a broken home life.

Aaron was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the window above Spencer. He turned and saw JJ waving at him. Aaron smiled and carefully leaned over Spencer as not to wake him and opened the window.

"Hey, JJ," Aaron smiled.

"Hey, Aaron. How's he doing?" JJ asked, leaning on the window frame.

Aaron shrugged, "He slept the entire way here. He woke up briefly and said a few things he probably won't remember."

JJ nodded, "He's going to be like Hell in the morning."

Aaron nodded, "Most definitely. Ugh, I can't believe how big of an idiot I am!" Aaron smacked himself again.

"Hey, hey, stop that!" JJ scolded him, "you did something stupid but that does not make you an idiot. Just learn from this, please," JJ gave him a pleading look.

Aaron bit his lip and turned away. He sighed and turned back to JJ, "Thanks. But I just always seem to mess up," he shook his head.

"It's part of life, Aaron. You're gonna make mistakes. You just have to learn from them," JJ smiled.

Aaron returned the smile, "You sure you're only 18? You're the most mature, level-headed person I ever met."

JJ blushed and looked down with a smile, "Yeah, I'm 18 in physical form, but at heart I'm a 40 year old mother. That happens when your father and older sister die when you're young and you have to be strong for your other siblings," JJ's face dropped and she fell silent.

Aaron nodded understandingly. He had been friends with JJ since kindergarten; he knew everything she was talking about. She had always been that one girl that everyone liked and she genuinely liked everyone back. She was nice to everyone and was the shoulder to lean on. No one could even imagine the hardships she had endured in her short life. No one but Aaron. Most people thought Derek was his best friend, but in reality it was JJ. He never felt anything but platonic feelings for her, and the same could be said for how she felt about Aaron; he was her brother.

"Just do me a favor and don't hurt him again, Aaron," JJ said, begging with her eyes.

Aaron smiled and nodded, "I promise, JJ."

JJ smiled, "Well, I better get going. Emily's trashed and waiting in the car."

Aaron rolled his eyes then smiled, "Alright, see you later JJ."

JJ smiled and pulled the window shut before running back to her car.

Aaron sighed and leaned back again. Spencer's breathing was slow and calm against his side, it was somewhat relaxing. Aaron smiled and closed his eyes and drifted off to the stead rhythm of Spencer's breathing.

…

"You sure you don't need me to stay over, Em?" JJ asked as she parked the car in front of Emily's house.

Emily shook her head, "I'm fine," she slurred and stumbled out of the car.

JJ huffed and quickly got out of the car to help Emily out.

"Let me at least walk you inside," JJ insisted as she wrapped her arm around Emily.

Emily nodded and allowed JJ to help her.

JJ helped Emily up the path to her house and walked her to her room and let her fall on the bed gently.

"Ok, last chance," JJ said tilting her head.

"I'm fine, honestly," Emily insisted, waving her hands at JJ.

JJ stared at her for a moment then nodded, "Alright, I'll stop by tomorrow to check on you."

Emily nodded and sprawled out on her bed.

JJ laughed and left, leaving Emily by herself.

Emily perked up her head to check if JJ was gone. She peeked out her window and watched as JJ walked to her car and then drove off. She scrambled off her bed and ran downstairs. She had put on a show for JJ so she'd think all she was going to do was sleep tonight.

She went to the back door and peeked through the window. She saw what she was looking for and smiled. She opened the door and whistled out into the darkness then stepped back. A few seconds later someone ran in through the door and picked her up, spinning her around in the air causing Emily to squeal.

"Hey," Derek whispered as he set her down. He leaned down and smashed their lips together.

Emily moaned into his mouth and threw her arms around his neck, deepening their kiss.

Derek groaned and stumbled backwards to find the door and slammed it shut behind him before picking Emily up onto his hips and making his way to the staircase.

Once they made it upstairs to Emily's bedroom, Derek gently tossed her on the bed before tearing off his shirt and lying on his stomach next to her. He leaned down and kissed her fervently while caressing her stomach under her shirt causing Emily to arch at the touch. Derek smirked and snaked his hand up to her bra-covered breasts and squeezed them gently.

"You're not gonna even initiate a conversation first? Just go straight to fucking me?" Emily teased Derek.

Derek paused and looked at Emily, "It's nice to see you too," he chuckled, "and that's the thing; it's too nice to see you," he smirked and began kissing her neck.

"That line got old the first time you used it, Derek," Emily chuckled as she fluttered eyes from the sensation Derek was causing.

"It still worked didn't it?" Derek whispered against Emily's neck.

"Only cause I was horny and Aaron wouldn't put out," Emily said sarcastically.

Derek growled, "can we not talk about him when we're like this? Or at all, really."

"Still pissed at him?" Emily asked, caressing Derek's bare torso.

"He brought that punk to the party," Derek growled, "so… I got the kid drunk. Then Hotch got extremely pissed off. Why is he taking that punk's side?" Derek asked angrily, leaning back on his knees.

"Somebody's jealous," Emily teased, rubbing Derek's abs.

"I'm not jealous," Derek growled.

"Then why do you care?" Emily raised a brow.

"Cause Hotch and I have been best friends since 4th grade. Neither of us liked that kid and now he's best friends with him? I feel betrayed!" Derek was fuming now.

"Did you ever try to accept his new friendship?" Emily asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Why should I? I don't like that kid remember?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you like him?" Emily asked.

"You don't either," Derek retorted.

"I may not care for him, but he is just a kid. He can't help it that he's smart," Emily sat all the way up.

Derek raised a brow, "I thought you were drunk?"

Emily laughed, "That was for show. I only had one drink."

Derek shook his head, "I still don't like him. He always has to show us up!"

"Does he actually try to?" Emily mused.

"Sure as hell seems like it," Derek huffed.

"But anyway… it's funny how you can talk about betrayal when you hooked up with me when I was still with Aaron," Emily wanted Derek to think.

"But you were miserable with Hotch! He was all talk and no action, you said," Derek defended himself.

"Maybe you were making Aaron miserable," Emily offered.

"How was_ I_ making_ him_ miserable?" Derek asked confusedly.

Emily shrugged, "Maybe with the way you were treating other people."

"He always joined in," Derek rolled his eyes.

"Did he?" Emily asked, unconvinced.

"Well… kinda. He never told me to stop at least," Derek shrugged.

"Maybe cause he valued you as a friend and didn't want you to treat him the way you treat others. And look what happened when he finally stood up for someone; you're treating him just as bad as Spencer," Emily offered sharply.

Derek sat back and stared at Emily in disbelief, "What?" he sat there in silence, just staring at Emily, "So you're saying I pushed him away?"

Emily shrugged, pulling her legs so her knees were bent and the soles of her feet were now touching, "To a degree, it seems yes."

Derek shook his head and sighed, "Congratulations, you've managed to make me feel like a complete and utter asshole."

Emily laughed, "You didn't need my help for that."

Derek glared at her for a moment before joining in on her laughter, "But you're right, I guess."

"I always am. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to bed," Emily said, laying down on her bed.

"But what about me?" Derek asked, grabbing his bare chest.

"You can either go home or sleep next to me, I don't care," Emily laughed.

"I didn't come here to sleep," Derek raised a brow and smirked.

"Too bad," Emily smiled and pulled the covers over herself.

"Tease," Derek laughed and lied down next to Emily, not bothering to pull covers over himself. He gently threw his arm over Emily's shoulder and pulled her close to his body. He buried his face in her neck and kissed it gently.

Emily purred, "You're still not getting any."

Derek huffed and stopped kissing Emily's neck, causing Emily to laugh.

"Go to sleep," she said as she nestled in closer to Derek.

Derek rolled his eyes and smiled as he held Emily close to him and felt her breathing slow as she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Aaron was awoken by the sun seeping in through the window to his left. Sleepily, he began to stretch but was unable to. He looked around the room confused for a moment before looking down and seeing Spencer cuddled up next to him with his head resting on his chest.

Aaron smiled softly and laid his head back down on the pillow. He lifted his left arm off of Spencer's back and checked his watch. It was already noon. Aaron shook his head and gently placed his arm around Spencer again.

Spencer stirred under Aaron's touch and he nestled in closer to Aaron, causing Aaron to chuckle.

"mmm?" Spencer sleepily moaned and lifted his head up slightly.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Aaron smiled down at the boy.

Spencer opened his eyes but quickly shut them and grabbed his head in pain, "FUCK!" he yelled.

"Yeah, that would be a hangover," Aaron shook his head and began to get up. Spencer moved to allow Aaron to get off the bed, "Wait here for a minute," Aaron turned back to Spencer before walking out of the bedroom.

Spencer plopped back down on his bed and closed his eyes, trying to fight off the intense pain.

Moments later, Spencer heard Aaron enter the room and opened his eyes to see Aaron holding a glass of orange juice, a bottle of water, and some canned tuna fish.

"The juice and water I understand, but the fish?" Spencer asked, squinting his eyes.

"It's rich in minerals," Aaron explained, setting the juice and fish down, "Here, drink some water first," he handed the bottle to Spencer.

Spencer slowly sat up and took the water from Aaron, "Thanks."

"No problem, I'll get you more when you're done with that. Listen… sorry for leaving you at the party last night. I promised I'd be by your side…" Aaron said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

Spencer sipped his water and shyly looked down at his legs. They sat in silence for a moment before Spencer looked up at Aaron with tears in his eyes, "why'd you leave me?"

Spencer looked so hurt. It took Aaron a moment to realize why he was this hurt, then it hit him; all Spencer knew was abandonment and betrayal. His own father left him. His mother might as well have not been around either. If someone at school was nice to him, it was part of a sick joke. And Aaron had just played into that sick reality of Spencer's life.

Aaron looked into Spencer's eyes and he began to feel his own eyes tearing up, "Spencer, I'm so sorry. I don't know why I left you. I always mess things up, I'm so sorry!"

Spencer was sobbing now and Aaron was trying to fight off his own tears. Aaron scooted back on the bed and sat next to his Spencer, wrapping his arms around him.

Spencer sobbed into Aaron's chest and beat his fist against him softly. He must have liked the feeling of it, he began to punch Aaron's chest repeatedly as he cried. Aaron just held onto him and let him punch him. He felt like he deserved it.

After a while, Spencer got tired of beating Aaron and just slumped against the larger boy's chest as his crying began to die down. Aaron rubbed his back soothingly and rocked him back and forth.

Spencer finally lifted up his head and looked Aaron in the eyes, "Please…" he choked out, "I don't want you to leave me."

Aaron shook his head, "I won't."

And what he did in the next moment was something neither of them could fathom; Aaron lifted Spencer's chin and kissed his lips gently.

Spencer sat in Aaron's arms, frozen. He couldn't believe the older boy had just done that.

"I-I-I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me," Aaron stuttered, starting to pull away from Spencer.

Spencer placed a hand on Aaron's chest and shook his head, "No, it's ok. I… I liked it," he smiled shyly up at Aaron.

Aaron nodded, "Good. Because I did too," with that, Aaron leaned down and claimed Spencer's lips again.

…..

Emily stretched and sat up on her bed. She looked to her right to realize she was alone, "Figures," she mumbled under her breath as she got out of bed.

She got dressed and went downstairs. The house was completely empty because her parents took a vacation to Paris without her.

She poured herself some cereal and sat on the couch to watch some tv. This was how she spent most of her Saturdays; curled up on the couch and stuffing her face while watching cartoons. Oh, if her friends could see her now. She scoffed and rolled her eyes at the thought.

Emily didn't feel like she actually had friends sometimes. Of course, JJ was the exception. JJ knew everything about Emily and her less than perfect life and she still stuck around. People didn't understand why JJ, the sweet, friends-with-everyone girl chose to hang out with Emily, the beautiful, popular, bitchy, man-eater. No one realized that was just an image. Emily prayed for a guy who wanted her for more than her body. She thought she found it with Aaron, too, but since Aaron wanted nothing to do with Emily's body, Emily felt less than beautiful. She made it out to seem like they broke up because Aaron wouldn't sleep with her, which was partially true, but what the kids at school didn't realize was the crushing blow to her self-esteem that caused her.

Emily finished her cereal and got up to set the bowl in the sink. She left the kitchen and went to the bathroom. She leaned over the toilet and stuck her fingers down her throat, and watched as the cereal came back up.

….

JJ scrambled around the kitchen as she was cooking brunch for her siblings.

"Jenny! I'm hungry!" a little blonde boy complained as he ran into the kitchen.

"I know, James. I'm working on it," JJ smiled sweetly at her little brother, "go wait out in the living room with everyone else," she said as she turned to the stove.

James pouted but walked back into the living room with his 3 other siblings.

JJ pulled out 5 plates and placed an equal portion of eggs and a piece of toast on each plate.

"Jordan, can you come help with the plates, sweetie?" JJ called into the living room to her oldest sister.

Jordan came into the kitchen and grabbed two plates, leaving JJ with three. They placed them on the dining room table and JJ called for her other siblings.

JJ had helped taken care of her siblings while her mom was out working since she was 12. Jordan was the second oldest at 15, followed by Joshua who was 12, and James and Jeremy who were 10 year old twins.

Their oldest sister died when JJ was 9. JJ and Jordan were the only two who remembered her; she was barely ever mentioned because of the horrible pain it caused her parents and JJ. Her father died 3 years later when JJ was 12. Joshua remembered him, but the twins didn't.

When she turned 15, JJ got a job and worked the hours her mother wasn't working. They were hardly ever home at the same time, but when they were, both of them were relieved to have some help with the younger kids.

Now that JJ was a senior in high school and would be graduating soon, JJ was teaching Jordan what to do and when to do it to help around the house. JJ didn't want to leave her mom and family but her mother insisted she go to college. It would be foolish of her not to considering she was eligible for a full-ride scholarship because of her grades and their financial situation.

It was rare for JJ to go to parties but her mother had the previous night off and insisted she have fun. Her mother trusted her enough to know she wouldn't drink.

As she sat at the table with her siblings, she remembered exactly why she didn't drink or do anything that could potentially harm her or someone else. They were also the reason she was friends with everyone. Her older sister had committed suicide when she was 15 after being bullied brutally. JJ didn't want anyone to have to go through the pain her sister did, or the pain her family went through after her sister died.

"So Jen, do you know what Aaron's doing today?" Josh asked his sister, pulling her out of her reminiscence.

"He's with a friend of his for today, why?" JJ asked before taking a bite.

"I wanted him to come play baseball with my friends and me at the park today," Josh said, pushing the eggs around on his plate.

"Why Aaron?" JJ chuckled, she already knew her brother idolized her friend.

"Cuz… I told everyone that I was friends with a senior…" Josh said shyly.

JJ shook her head and smiled, "You don't have to brag and show off to your friends, Josh."

Josh shrugged and took a bite of his toast.

"Did you all do your homework last night?" JJ asked her brothers and sister.

All four of them nodded their heads.

"Well, I'm going to check after we eat," JJ smiled and laughed as her youngest brothers got up from the table and ran to their room.

"I don't think they did their homework," Josh laughed.

"Did you?" JJ raised a brow.

Josh nodded, "Yeah. I only had math and it was easy," he shrugged.

"Jordan?" JJ turned to her sister.

Jordan nodded, "Yeah, I wrote my essay last night while you were at that party," she said in a somewhat snarky tone.

"Jordan, I told you, you're too young to go to parties," JJ said.

"I heard that smart kid in your grade, Spencer or something, went to the party last night. He's only 14," Jordan shot back.

"Yeah, because his stupid friend made the wrong choice to take him. But now his friend is beating himself up over it. I saw first-hand last night what happens when someone younger is surrounded by older peers and they get pressured into stupid stuff. I don't let you go to parties and certain places to protect you, Jordan," JJ was somewhat upset, especially after seeing Spencer last night.

Jordan fell silent and slumped back in her chair, avoiding eye contact with her sister.

"Jordan…" JJ said softly, "I'm sorry."

Jordan shook her head, "Well, is he okay?"

JJ shrugged, "I don't know. I know his older friend's not okay."

Jordan looked at her sister, "why is he not okay?"

"He made the decision to take him to the party and he got… hurt. So it's on him," JJ said as she took another bite of toast.

Jordan nodded and stared at the table for a moment, "Sorry for being mad at you."

"It's okay," JJ said, patting her sister's hand.

Her younger brothers came back in the room and sat down to finish their food.

"Homework done now?" JJ chuckled.

James and Jeremy smiled and nodded as they ate.

JJ laughed and rolled her eyes. They were a pain but she loved her siblings.

…..

Derek sat at his desk as he browsed his computer.

He left Emily's that morning at 8 and quickly got home before his mother woke up.

"_What_ are you doing?" Derek's older sister stood in the doorframe to his room.

Derek quickly closed his browser and looked up at his sister, "writing an essay for school," he pointed at the open word document on his desktop.

"Mmmhmmm, ain't no naked ladies needed in school projects, boy," his sister shook her head.

"I'm 18, Sarah, get over it," Derek waved his hand at his sister.

Sarah rolled her eyes and closed Derek's door before walking downstairs.

Derek reopened his browser and went to a different site. If any of his friends knew he was on this site, he'd be the laughing stock of the team. He signed into his online medieval role-playing game and began to play.

There was a "bloop" sound from his computer, signaling he had a message from someone on the game. He opened it and smiled. It was a message from someone he met on the game and had been talking to for a while. All he knew was it was a girl who lived in his area. Derek really liked talking to the girl and desperately wondered who it was, but she wouldn't give. So naturally, Derek hadn't given up his identity either.

Derek knew there was a possibility she was a very strange, socially awkward girl, but he didn't care. She was one girl he actually enjoyed conversations with. No girl had ever been so real with him, even if he had never seen her face or heard her voice- that he knew of.

He looked at the message and it read "so heard there was a party last night, did you go?"

Derek replied, "Yeah. But you didn't?"

Almost instantly, he got a reply, "Parties aren't my thing."

Derek typed back, "Well, what is your thing, then?"

The reply took some time but finally, "I pretty much stay home and work on computer things. Like Photoshop, html coding, security."

Derek smiled, "wow, you seem really smart (:"he responded.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"My friends would think it would, but honestly, no. As long as you don't show me up (;"

"It's mainly just computers. I'm not good at other things."

"I doubt that."

"Thanks. But it's true. So what about you? What are you good at?"

"Well I play football, baseball, and run track."

"Ah sports guy. Would never guess a sports guy would be into this kind of site."

"Me neither. None of my friends know I like this kind of stuff."

"Well you're secret's safe with me. I have to go. Ttyl."

Derek smiled at his computer before closing his browser and slipping on his shoes to go for a run.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This Chapter is rated M for consensual sexual situations involving minors. **

"Have you ever kissed a boy before?" Spencer asked Aaron curiously as he came back in the room from filling up Spencer's water bottle.

Aaron shook his head as he sat down next to Spencer and handed him his water bottle, "You're the only one I've kissed. Or ever had feelings for."

"You have feelings for me?" Spencer said, blushing.

Aaron nodded, "I- uh… didn't want to admit it to myself at first… but when I brought you home from the flag pole the other day…" Aaron rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

"That's pity Aaron, not_ feelings,_" Spencer said, his voice dropping in disappointment.

Aaron shook his head and looked up at Spencer, "No. I know the difference between pity and… attraction."

Spencer looked at Aaron long and hard. He had never had anyone like him before so he wasn't sure how to handle it, "So you really are attracted to me then? You _like_ me?" Spencer asked, looking at Aaron long and hard.

Aaron nodded, "but don't worry, I don't expect you to like me back," he shrugged and looked down at his feet.

"Why wouldn't I?" Spencer asked, tilting his head.

"Because I'm an ass to you, maybe?" Aaron looked up at Spencer.

Spencer chuckled, "You also stuck up for me and protected me. You untied me from a flagpole and brought me home. You stayed over when I was drunk and you gave me remedies to make me feel better. Aaron, you are the first person to genuinely show concern for me, if I said I didn't love you, I'd be lying," Spencer hung his head and brought his knees up to his chin, waiting for what Aaron had to say.

Aaron stared at him for a moment, "You… _love _me?" he raised a brow in disbelief.

Spencer shrugged and looked up at him, "I certainly feel for you in a different way than I have ever felt for anyone else. I feel safe with you. I feel… right," Spencer smiled shyly.

Aaron nodded and bit his lip as he scooted back on the bed so he was right next to Spencer. He gently laid his hand on Spencer's knee and smiled softly at him, "It feels right to me too," he bent down and kissed Spencer again, causing the young boy to grin from ear to ear.

"But," Spencer said, pulling away from the kiss, "aren't you afraid of what people will think?"

Aaron shrugged, "Fuck em. It's my life; I'll do what I want."

Spencer laughed and nodded, "But I'm not sure… I already get bullied enough," he hung his head.

Aaron looked at Spencer long and hard. Finally, he placed his hand on his knee again, "Then it'll be our little secret," he whispered as he claimed Spencer's lips again.

Spencer reached out and gently touched Aaron's cheek, caressing it softly as they kissed. Aaron smiled and began kissing Spencer deeper and harder, his tongue easily winning dominance over Spencer's inexperienced one. Aaron reached out and grabbed Spencer by the hips and pulled him closer so he was almost in his lap as they kissed. Spencer settled down into Aaron's lap , wrapping his legs around Aaron's torso and grabbed his shoulders as he continued to kiss the older boy passionately.

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer's waist and held him tightly as if he was never going to let go. Aaron gently pulled his lips from Spencer's and began to kiss the boy down his neck, sucking softly, causing the younger boy to mew and arch his head back in pleasure and surprise.

Aaron wanted to show Spencer just how much he cared for him but he knew with how young and delicate Spencer was, he would have to take it slow. Personally, Aaron had never been with anyone in such a way either. Sure, he dated a few girls in his time, including Emily, but he never did anything more than kissing with them. But he knew he wanted more with Spencer, so much that he was willing to go as slow as Spencer needed.

"Are we gonna… um… ya know…" Spencer asked shyly as Aaron kissed his neck.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. We can take it as slow as you need," Aaron said into Spencer's neck, breathing hot air on him.

Spencer moaned at the heat and grabbed a fistful of Aaron's hair. He lifted his superior's head up to his and devoured his mouth. Spencer pulled him away and gasped, "I want to try… but..." Spencer shifted in Aaron's lap.

Aaron understood what Spencer was uncomfortable about, "We don't have to do _that _if you don't want," he said, nipping at Spencer's neck.

"Okay," Spencer nodded and pulled Aaron's chin up so he could kiss him.

Aaron grabbed Spencer's sides and gently placed him down on the bed.

"Now are you sure about this, Spencer?" Aaron asked as he rubbed Spencer's chest.

Spencer nodded, he wanted Aaron for himself, he needed to know Aaron truly wanted him as well, "I'm sure. I want this."

Aaron nodded kissed Spencer again before sitting him up so he could get his shirt off.

Aaron had already seen Spencer's bare torso when he was on the flag pole, but he looked different now. He wasn't cold, scared, and alone and it showed through his body. Aaron placed a gentle kiss on Spencer's chest and caressed his baby smooth skin. He placed a gentle trail of kisses down Spencer's stomach, stopping at his waist band. He looked up at Spencer for reassurance and received a nod in reply.

Aaron grabbed his waist band and pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing an impressive sized erection for a boy his age.

Aaron scooted back up to Spencer's face and began kissing him fervently. Gently, Aaron placed his hand around Spencer's length and slowly began stroking it, just as he would his own. Spencer gasped and arched into Aaron's touch. He had never felt such stimulation before. Sure, he'd masturbated a few times, but not as much as he figured other boys his age and older did. But this was beyond compare.

Aaron took Spencer's lips onto his once again as he continued stroking his younger gently. He sped up his hand's pace a little bit, causing Spencer to bury his hands in Aaron's hair as they kissed. As Aaron sped up more and more, Spencer trashed around on the bed and moaned, becoming a hot, sweaty mess.

Suddenly Spencer began to groan loudly as a strange burning sensation began to develop in his abdomen. He had never felt this feeling before. Aaron seemed to understand what was happening and lowered his head and took Spencer's length into his mouth, sucking hard. Spencer screamed and arched back as he filled Aaron's mouth with his first ever orgasm.

Spencer panted and threw his head back on the pillow in exhaustion, his hair matted onto his forehead with sweat.

Once he licked Spencer clean, Aaron pulled himself up next to Spencer and lay on his side, facing the boy.

"Holy…. Shit…." Spencer gasped.

Aaron smiled and wiped Spencer's hair out of his face, "You like it?"

Spencer nodded, "Hell… yes…" Spencer yawned, "But now I'm tired as hell."

Aaron chuckled and pulled the blanket over Spencer's naked body so he wouldn't get cold, "It happens to some people. Go ahead and sleep."

"But you didn't get to-" Spencer was cut off by Aaron placing his hand in the air.

"Don't worry about me," he smiled, "sleep."

Spencer shook his head and threw off the blanket, "I want to," he said as he began to take off Aaron's shirt off.

Aaron smiled and shook his head before sitting up to allow Spencer to undress him. Once he was shirtless, Spencer noticed Aaron was slightly hairier than himself, but not by too much. He kissed Aaron's stomach just as he had done to his.

Spencer pulled Aaron's jeans down along with his boxers and went wide-eyed when he saw how large Aaron was in comparison to himself. All Spencer could think about was if they ever actually had sex… how much it was going to hurt like hell.

Spencer shook the thought from his head and took Aaron's shaft in his hand. Aaron laid back and watched Spencer. Spencer began slowly stroking Aaron just as he had done to him. He sped up and began pumping Aaron almost furiously. He looked up at Aaron and saw he had his eyes closed and head tilted back in euphoria. Spencer took his other hand and rubbed Aaron's chest as he continued to pump his erection.

Aaron bit his lip and gripped the sheets as he felt himself coming to an end. He groaned and arched up as he shot his seed all over Spencer's chest and face.

Spencer stumbled back and made a face.

"Sorry," Aaron laughed as he came down from his high.

Spencer shook his head and grabbed a shirt that was lying on his floor and wiped off his face.

"Did I do okay?" Spencer asked shyly as he sat down next to Aaron.

Aaron laughed and placed his hand on Spencer's back, "You wouldn't be cleaning yourself off if you didn't," he smirked and pulled Spencer in for a kiss.

Spencer smiled and returned the kiss. He finally felt accepted for once in his life.


	7. Chapter 7

"Aaron? Spencer?" Dave called in to the house after his knocks were left unanswered.

He wandered into the house and made his way back to Spencer's bedroom.

"Guys?" Dave asked as he knocked on the bedroom door. Still no answer.

Slowly, Dave opened the door and peeked his head in the room. He smiled and shook his head at what he saw. Aaron was lying on the bed with one arm wrapped around Spencer who was nestled into Aaron's chest and practically lying on top of him, both of them sound asleep.

Dave looked down at his watch to confirm the time. It was 3:30 in the afternoon and his brother and friend were fast asleep. Teenagers. Dave shook his head and carefully closed the door.

He looked down the hallway to Diana's bedroom and noticed the door was wide open. He cocked his head curiously and walked towards the room. He peeked his head inside and looked around. The room was empty.

Legally, Diana wasn't allowed to drive anymore after an incident that took place a few years ago and she didn't particularly have any friends. So Dave was curious as to where she was.

He checked every room in the house and couldn't find her. She wasn't in the bathroom, any of the closets, the kitchen or the living room. Where was she?

Suddenly Dave remembered the basement that Spencer was terrified as a young child. He made his way to the basement door and opened it, peering down the stairs. The light was already on. He made his way down the stairs and froze in his tracks when he reached the bottom. He stared at the corner of the room as tears began to fill his eyes and his body went numb.

Slowly, Dave backed up before turning around and breaking into a run up the stairs. He scrambled into the kitchen and grabbed the phone off the wall.

"911, what's you emergency?" the operator on the other end of the line answered.

"I'm at my brother's friend's house and…" Dave began to choke on his words.

"Sir, tell me what's the matter," the woman gently urged Dave.

"His mom… she… she hung herself. She's dead."

…..

JJ sat on her front steps and watched as her brothers played soccer in their front yard. Her sister sat on the porch behind her, playing games on her iPod.

Suddenly, JJ heard sirens sounding. She perked up her head and saw a fire truck, an ambulance and a police car go by one by one. She ran to the curb and watched the vehicles as they turned down a block. The block Spencer lived on.

"Jordan! You stay here with the boys, I have to go check this out," with that, JJ ran off down the street in the direction of the emergency vehicle.

When she turned down the street she saw the vehicles sitting outside Spencer's house. JJ's heart dropped into her stomach as she broke into a hasty run.

"JJ!" Dave called as he saw his brother's blonde friend approaching.

"Dave! What's wrong?" JJ asked frantically as she flung herself into Dave's arms. She looked back towards the house and saw Aaron with his arms wrapped around a crying Spencer.

"It's his mom…" Dave choked on his words and looked at the ground.

But Dave didn't need to finish his sentence. Paramedics were walking out of Spencer's house pushing a gurney.

JJ closed her eyes and let out a breath before running over to Aaron and Spencer.

"JJ," Aaron breathed as his friend approached him.

"Is he okay?" JJ nodded towards Spencer.

Spencer looked up and wiped the tears from his eyes, "I-I-I'm fine," he managed to say with a forced smile.

JJ shook her head and stepped towards Spencer, "No you're not," she said as Aaron stepped back to allow JJ to give Spencer a hug.

Spencer began to sob as the girl squeezed him tightly. He rested his head on her shoulder and cried. He knew she wouldn't judge him. He knew what happened to her sister all those years ago. She had been in the same spot Spencer was now.

JJ couldn't stop herself from crying as well as she held onto the boy tightly, rubbing his back soothingly. All the memories she locked up came pouring to the surface as she looked around at the scene. Dave was talking to the officers much like her father had years ago. Aaron stood over her and Spencer like her mother had to her and her younger sister. The flashing lights and the neighbors standing at their doorsteps, looking on curiously.

It was all too familiar to JJ. Painfully familiar.

"Excuse me? Are you Spencer?" a police officer approached the teenagers and looked at Spencer.

Spencer pulled back from JJ and nodded, "That's me."

"We found this in your mother's bedroom," the officer handed Spencer a neatly folded note with his mother's neat writing on the front reading "Spencer."

"We haven't looked at it yet since it's addressed to you," the officer assured the boy.

Spencer nodded and sat on the grass as he opened the note.

"Dear Spencer,

I'm sorry for not telling you my plans but trust me, it's better for both of us this way. I will no longer have to worry about harming you or making your life miserable. You will no longer have to be burdened by me. You can go see the world now without me holding you back. My condition was driving me to the brink of pure insanity; I couldn't tell what was real and what wasn't anymore. And Spencer, that is no way to live life. I got what I needed and desired out of life; you. Now it's your turn to find happiness. Do not cry over my death, instead celebrate my life and all the times we did have together for my disease ate me alive. I will always and forever love you my dearest Spencer.

Yours In Eternity,

Mom"

Spencer slowly let the note fall to his lap and he stared off into the distance. Aaron sat next to Spencer and took the note from him. He read it while rubbing Spencer's back comfortingly.

When Aaron finished the note he handed it to the police officer.

"It's not fair," Spencer said in between tears, "I was going to find a cure for schizophrenia and cure my mother."

"You still can, Spencer," Aaron said as he rubbed soothing circles on Spencer's back.

"What's the point? She's gone now," Spencer said as he pulled his knees to his chin.

"To keep anyone else from feeling the same pain you do now, or have your entire life," Aaron suggested in a soft voice.

Spencer thought about that for a moment, "But I still love my mom despite all that!" Spencer raised his voice slightly.

"But what if she really had hurt you? You wouldn't have been able to save her after that," Aaron said softly.

"She never would have hurt me," Spencer shook his head.

"But Spencer, she was sick. There was no telling what she could've done," Aaron remained calm and soothing.

"She's my mom! She wouldn't have hurt me!" Spencer jumped up from the ground.

"But what if she did, Spencer?" Aaron stood up next to the boy, "You could have been taken away and she would have been put in a home. That's no way to live. For either one of you," Aaron shook his head and lightly touched Spencer's arm.

Spencer backed up slightly and stared at Aaron. Aaron stared back with his deep brown eyes that were full of sadness and grief. Spencer broke down crying and lunged into Aaron's arms, holding onto him tightly.

After holding onto Aaron for a long while, Spencer caught his breath and looked up at Aaron, "But why now? She had plenty of chances, why now?"

"Because you made a friend," Dave said, walking up to the boys. He held something in his hand and gave it to Spencer. It was another note addressed to Dave himself.

"Dearest David,

Thank you from the bottom of my heart for being there for my son and protecting him when he was young. Now that he's older, I'm happy to notice your own brother keeping his company. Spencer no longer needs me around to be strong for him. He has Aaron to watch over him.

Always,  
Diana Reid"

Aaron covered his face with his hands and ran them across his face before looking at Spencer again.

Spencer looked at Aaron long and hard before physically relaxing and saying, "She's right. She was my mom and I loved her and always will. But it must've been torture to live like that," Spencer shook his head, "She's always wanted nothing but the best for me. And if this is what the best is in her opinion, I should honor her memory and give it a chance."

Aaron wrapped his arms around Spencer and buried his face in the boy's hair, "I'm so sorry," he whispered softly into Spencer's hair.

Spencer gently shook his head and continued to hug Aaron without a word.

Dave walked over to JJ and pulled her aside, "You gonna be okay?" he asked, concern in his voice as he saw the tears falling down JJ's face.

JJ nodded and wiped the tears away, "I'm fine… just… poor Spencer. He's all alone now. I at least still have my mother and my siblings."

Dave shook his head, "He's not alone, JJ. He has Aaron. He has me. And I'm sure he has you," Dave said, gently wiping a tear from JJ's face.

JJ looked up at Dave and was met with a smile. She smiled back at him before throwing her arms around his neck. Dave held onto her and kissed the top of her head.

"But still, it's never easy," Dave whispered into her ear, "No matter how old you are or who you still have left, death is always hard."

JJ kept her arms around Dave's neck put pulled her head back so she could look him in the eyes.

Dave looked back at her with his uneven eyes and smiled comfortingly.

Gently, JJ placed a kiss on Dave's lips, "Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away.

"How about when I'm done here, you and I go grab some coffee so I can check to make sure you're alright," Dave smiled his adorable crooked smile.

"Worry about Spencer first," JJ smiled.

"Oh, I think Aaron's got him," Dave smiled slyly at his brother and younger friend who were still hugging each other tightly.

JJ nodded and waved as she ran back towards her house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Rated M for consensual sex between minors.**

After the police had left and Dave took care of everything, Aaron drove himself and Spencer back to his and Dave's place. Aaron could tell Spencer was trying to be strong but he could still see the sadness in his eyes. He held Spencer's hand tightly the entire way to his house.

Once they got to Aaron's, Spencer automatically slumped on the couch and just stared ahead of him.

Aaron sat down next to him and rubbed his leg soothingly. Spencer let his head fall onto Aaron's shoulder and Aaron wrapped his arm around Spencer.

They sat like that for about an hour without talking at all. Just sitting in comfortable, yet heavy silence. Dave finally came home around 6:30.

"Hey guys. No need to stop whatever you're doing on account of me," Dave said casually as he sauntered in the door carrying a pizza box and some papers.

The boys didn't move, just looked up at Dave curiously as he set the papers down on the kitchen counter and came back into the living room and set the pizza box on the coffee table before sitting down in the arm chair diagonal from the couch. Dave didn't even flinch at the two boys holding on to each other on the couch.

Dave took a piece of pizza and sat back in the chair. He took a bite before looking up and seeing the boys still looking at him.

Dave moved the pizza away from his face, "Don't just sit there; eat."

Spencer and Aaron shared a quick glance before looking back at Dave.

Dave rolled his eyes, "I wasn't born yesterday," he took another bite, "Aaron, you know it's hard to put anything past me. You never have this much physical contact with anyone," he said through a mouthful of pizza.

Aaron rolled his eyes and gently nudged Spencer off of him so he could grab some pizza.

He grabbed two slices, handing one to Spencer and ate the other himself.

"So Spencer, you are welcome to stay here for… well ever, really," Dave smiled as he finished his third slice of pizza.

Spencer smiled, "Thank you, Dave."

"I talked to the police and since I am the only other person your mother left a note to and you have no living family, they agreed I will be your representative basically. Yours and my lawyers and I are going to sit down and go over the will with me on Monday. Until everything is sorted, you do not have to go to school," Dave explained as he sat back in the chair.

Spencer nodded as he ate his second slice.

"We don't have a bed in the spare room, so you can either sleep on the couch or in Aaron's room," Dave said as he got up off the chair.

Spencer nodded and slumped down against Aaron's chest.

"Well I'm gonna head out again for a bit. You boys need anything while I'm out?" Dave asked as he grabbed his keys.

Both boys shook their heads and smiled at Dave.

"Alright, I'll be back by 9," Dave winked as he walked out the door.

"Now I remember why I never got away with anything when we were kids," Aaron shook his head.

Spencer smiled and looked up at Aaron, "Well he obviously doesn't mind."

Aaron smiled down at him and shook his head, "He's accepting of everyone," he leaned down and gave Spencer a kiss.

….

"How's he doing?" JJ asked after greeting Dave at the coffee shop.

Dave sat down and shrugged, "Better than some kids his age would be. He's always been so mature. But Aaron is definitely being his rock right now."

JJ smiled and nodded, "I'm glad Aaron's friends with Spencer now."

Dave scoffed and smirked, "Yeah… friends…"

JJ raised a brow at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Dave smile and winked at JJ whose eyes suddenly went wide, "NO!" she shouted in disbelief.

Dave smiled and nodded, "Yep."

"But… but, what? How?" JJ couldn't help but smile at what she was hearing.

Dave shrugged, "When you like someone, you like them. Sex, age, nothing matters if you really love them."

JJ smiled and took a drink of her coffee, "That's a nice way to think."

Dave smiled back at her and took a drink before replying, "It's true."

….

When JJ got back home she went straight to her room and lay down on her bed.

This day had been one of the craziest emotional roller coasters ever. After all the depressing business with Spencer and his mom, the boy she had a crush on since she was 7 practically asked her out on a date.

JJ wasn't normally one to faun over boys, she never even dated. It wasn't because she was stuck up or had high standards; she just had low tolerance for immaturity and had to watch out for her family. She knew if she met the right guy, it would happen.

Turns out she met the right guy over 10 years ago. Dave was always such a sweetheart to her when she was younger and grew into a brother figure for her as well over the years. But she always had that small girlish crush on him.

After their coffee date, Dave suggested the two of them go see a movie together sometime. JJ was quick to accept. But the highlight of JJ's night was when Dave gave her a goodnight kiss.

JJ was lying on her bed, smiling like an idiot as she looked back on the night with Dave.

But no. Now was not the time to be smiling. A boy's mother was dead. And a boy was all alone. But he wasn't alone, JJ thought, he had Aaron. Sure they had just become friends, more according to Dave, but JJ knew Aaron. He would do anything in his power to protect that boy.

JJ sighed and got up to put her pajamas on. After she changed, she pulled her covers back and settles into her bed before leaning over and turning off her lamp. She couldn't let herself wallow in bed for hours thinking about the horrible things that happened in life.

…

Dave walked into his house and noticed the boys were gone. He walked back to Aaron's room and noticed the door was opened a crack. He peeked in and saw the boys sitting on the floor, talking.

"Oh, it's not that bad at all! Keep going!" Spencer smiled at Aaron.

Aaron smiled back at Spencer and picked up his pencil. He jumped and dropped the pencil when a box landed in front of him. He turned towards the door and saw Dave looking back at him, smiling.

"Goodnight boys," Dave smiled before disappearing to his own room.

"What is it?" Spencer asked curiously.

Aaron picked up the box and rolled his eyes. He tossed the box to Spencer and laughed.

Spencer tilted his head and studied the box. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he looked up at Aaron, "Condoms?"

Aaron laughed and nodded, "He's a smart ass."

"No, I intend for you to use them," Dave called from his room.

Aaron rolled his eyes and stood up, "Night, Dave!" he called before closing his door.

He sat back down in front of Spencer and picked up his pencil again.

"I wish I had half the talent you have," Spencer almost whispered as he watched Aaron draw.

Aaron peered up at him, "I always said that about you and your brain."

Spencer shrugged, "Being smart is hardly a talent. Now drawing, that's a talent."

Aaron shook his head and looked back down at his paper, "It's just a hobby."

Spencer looked around Aaron's room and laughed, "Yeah… a hobby," he mused as he saw all of the drawings that graced Aaron's walls.

"Done," Aaron said after a while of them sitting in silence. He lifted up the paper and turned it for Spencer to see. Spencer gasped and smiled.

"That's surely not what I look like. That's beautiful!" Spencer smiled.

"Then it must be pretty damn accurate," Aaron smiled back.

Spencer shook his head before leaning forward and kissing Aaron on the lips. Aaron dropped the drawing as he returned the kiss and grabbed Spencer's face with his hands, caressing him softly.

They sat there and kissed for a while, letting their hands roam the other's body freely. Spencer rose to his feet and held out his hand for Aaron. Aaron smiled and smacked it away. He grabbed Spencer's belt and undid it before yanking down his pants along with his underwear, allowing the young boy's erection spring free.

Aaron settled himself on his knees and took Spencer into his hand and stroked him slowly. He looked up at Spencer and saw him close his eyes and take a deep breath. Aaron smiled and slowly slipped his member into his mouth. Aaron watched as Spencer's jaw went slack and his head leaned back. Aaron took his time and explored Spencer's cock with his tongue. This was the first real blow job he had ever given and he wasn't entirely sure what to do but he just did what felt right. And that seemed to be okay with Spencer. He grabbed ahold of Aaron's hair and gently massaged his head, still keeping his eyes closed.

After about 5 minutes, Spencer got Aaron to stand up and they kissed before falling on the bed together, Spencer on top of Aaron.

Spencer grabbed Aaron's pants and pulled them down before taking Aaron into his mouth. The older boy propped his head up on his arms and watched the younger boy suck on him hungrily. He gasped and moaned as Spencer tasted him.

Spencer popped Aaron out of his mouth and smiled, "Your brother gave us such a nice gift, I think it'd be a waste not to use them."

Aaron smiled, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Spencer nodded, "please. I need to know you really are mine and I am yours. Now is the best time to try."

Aaron nodded and got up, taking off his shirt as he did. He grabbed the box and pulled out a foil package and set it aside for now.

"Come here," he waved Spencer over to lie down on his back on his full sized bed.

Spencer took off his own shirt and did as he was told. Aaron grabbed Spencer's legs and pulled them up. He sucked on his own fingers before looking at Spencer. He received a nod.

"If I hurt you, please tell me and I'll stop," Aaron said as he placed his finger at Spencer's entrance.

Spencer took a deep breath and nodded. He gasped as he felt the sudden intrusion and clenched around Aaron's finger.

"Relax," Aaron soothed Spencer and rubbed his stomach with his free hand. Spencer took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing Aaron to move his finger in and out. Slowly, Aaron added a second finger. Spencer was under him, slowly getting used to the feeling. It hurt at first but was slowly turning pleasant. Spencer gasped loudly as Aaron crooked his finger and found his prostate.

Aaron smiled, "Are you ready?"

Spencer took a deep breath and looked down at Aaron's erection. He nodded.

Aaron pulled out his fingers and grabbed the condom and rolled it on. He lined himself up with Spencer's hole, "Remember, if I hurt you, tell me."

Spencer nodded and took a breath.

Aaron slowly pushed himself inside of Spencer, causing the young boy to wince and grab the sheets below him.

Aaron stopped and looked down at the boy, "You okay?"

Spencer nodded with his eyes closed.

Aaron pushed himself all the way in and allowed Spencer to adjust. Spencer gave him a nod and he began moving in and out, slowly at first but speeding up after a while.

The burning sensation finally disappeared and Spencer was feeling nothing but pleasure as Aaron pounded into him. Spencer began to moan and pushed himself into Aaron's thrusts.

Aaron smiled and grabbed ahold of Spencer's shoulders and pulled him up so their chests were touching and kissed fervently as Aaron continued to pound in and out of Spencer. Spencer continued to moan and his eyes rolled back into his head as Aaron continued to pound into his prostate repeatedly.

Aaron couldn't believe how good it felt. He doubted sex with a girl could be this satisfying. He liked being able to see Spencer's hard cock twitch and swell as he pushed Spencer farther and farther over the edge.

Aaron lied back on the bed, allowing Spencer to sit on him in a riding position. He grabbed his hips and watched as Spencer fucked himself on Aaron's cock.

"Fuck yes," Aaron threw his head back.

"Oh fuck," Spencer whined as he grabbed his own length and began pumping it. Within seconds, he shot his seed all over Aaron's chest.

Aaron groaned and thrust into Spencer as he filled the condom.

The two boys lay on the bed, hot and sweaty and panting for breath.

"Mine," Spencer said almost like a child as he clutched onto Aaron and buried his face into Aaron's chest.

"All yours," Aaron confirmed as he stroked Spencer's hair gently. He wanted Spencer to know he would never leave him unlike everyone else in Spencer's life.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hello?" Aaron answered the phone groggily, rubbing his eyes as he sat up in his bed.

"Hey, Hotch. I wake you man?" Aaron recognized Derek's voice on the other end.

Aaron rolled his eyes, "Yeah. Long day yesterday," he said as he noticed it was already noon.

"Well listen, some of the guys are going to play football at the park today. You in?" Derek asked.

Aaron turned and saw Spencer lying naked on the bed fast asleep. He was completely bare without a blanket on. Aaron gently touched him and felt his skin was ice cold. He grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him.

"I don't think so," Aaron said.

"Why not? Come on man we need you!" Derek sounded disgruntled.

"Yeah? You sure do a hell of a good job showing it, Derek," Aaron spat back.

"Look, I'm sorry I got the kid drunk and punched you. It's all water under the bridge, man," Derek said trying to sound friendly.

"He has a name," Aaron said flatly.

"Ok, fine. I'm sorry I got Spencer drunk. Can we just forget it?" Derek asked.

"No. We can't forget it. Because of you I failed to keep my promise that I'd keep him safe!" Aaron said angrily.

"Why the fuck would you promise him that? Why are you being so nice to him?" Derek asked angrily.

"Because everyone deserves to be treated like a human being, Derek. No one deserves to be treated like shit, no matter if they show you up or not," Aaron said, annoyance apparent in his voice, "Just because you're jealous-"

"I'm not fucking jealous!" Derek yelled at Aaron, "I feel fucking betrayed! You didn't like him and all of a sudden you left me in the dust to be his friend. What the fuck, man?" Derek was fuming.

"You're one to talk about betrayal! Fucking Emily behind my back," Aaron got up from his bed and pulled on some shorts before walking out of the room.

Derek was silent for a moment, "You know, huh?" he said nervously.

"I always knew. That's why we broke up, well on my half at least," Aaron sighed, "But don't you dare say I betrayed you."

Derek sighed and was silent for a moment, "why did you remain my friend if you knew?"

"I figured you made a mistake and deserved a second chance. Everyone deserves a second chance. That's why I'm friends with Spencer now. I realized he wasn't such a pain in the ass, just lost and confused in the world of high school. He's actually a great guy and I'm sorry you can't see that," Aaron said calmly as he sat on the couch.

"But why did you have to abandon me?" Derek asked quietly.

"I didn't. You did that yourself," Aaron said flatly, "you decided to act like an ass instead of talking like a civilized human being."

"Well, we're talking now, aren't we?" Derek asked.

"Yes, but have your feelings really changed?" Aaron asked.

Derek fell silent.

"Yeah. That's what I thought," Aaron said as he hung up the phone.

Aaron stared ahead for a moment before growling loudly and slumping back in the couch. Why was Derek being such an ass? Or was Aaron just realizing that he was one? Aaron shook his head and sat up again to walk back to his room.

He slowly opened the door and saw Spencer was still sleeping.

He laid down next to him and just stared at the ceiling.

Spencer stirred next to him and slowly opened his eyes.

Aaron turned to him and smiled, "Morning."

"Morning," Spencer mumbled and smiled back.

Aaron leaned down and kissed Spencer on the forehead.

Spencer grabbed Aaron's face as he began to pull away and brought their lips together. Aaron smiled as he kissed him back.

Spencer pulled back and grabbed his boxers off the corner of the bed and pulled them on before kissing Aaron again.

Spencer swung his leg over Aaron and straddled his hips and smiled down at him. He bent down and kissed Aaron gently. They both smiled and laughed together as they just looked at each other.

"Did you guys sleep at all? Or just go at it all night?" Dave stuck his head in the door.

"Dave!" Aaron yelled and threw a pillow at his brother as he looked at him upside down from the bed.

Dave laughed and walked in the room, "Kidding, kidding," he threw his hands up in the air.

Spencer rolled off of Aaron and they both sat up as Dave sat down next to them.

Dave took a deep breath before speaking, "As your big brother, it is my responsibility to make sure you guys are being safe and thinking things through first. Aaron, you'll be 18 next month and Spencer will still be a minor. I don't know if you're going public but please be careful about that," Dave looked at each of the boys.

Aaron rolled his eyes but smiled, "Thanks for the concern Dave."

"Believe me, I support you guys completely and have no problem with your relationship as long as you're being responsible and not just thinking with your dicks," Dave raised a brow.

Aaron burst out laughing and buried his face in his hands. Spencer blushed and disappeared behind Aaron.

Aaron shook his head, "I promise that's not what it is, Dave."

Dave smiled and threw his arm around Aaron's shoulder, "I love you, kid," Dave smiled.

Aaron smiled and ruffled Dave's hair, "love you too."

The doorbell rang and Dave got up and ruffled Spencer's hair before walking out of Aaron's room.

Spencer and Aaron turned to look at each other. They stared for a moment before they both burst into laughter.

"Hey JJ!" the boys heard Dave say happily from the other room.

The boys got up and pulled on some clothes before going into the living room.

"Hey boys," JJ smiled as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch, Dave sitting next to her.

Aaron and Spencer smiled before sitting on the loveseat across from the couch.

"How are you doing, Spencer?" JJ asked gently.

Spencer smiled lightly, "Alright. Still in shock, really," he rubbed the back of his neck and bit his lip. Aaron rubbed his back and Spencer slumped into the crook of his arm. Spencer looked up at JJ and quickly pushed off from Aaron.

"It's ok. I know," JJ smiled at Spencer.

Spencer smiled and leaned against Aaron again. Aaron shot Dave a look and shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"So JJ and I are going to go catch a movie. Do you guys want to join us?" Dave asked.

"Uh, sure," Aaron said with a surprised tone.

"Go get properly dressed and we will head out. We'll grab lunch while we're out. Oh, and Spencer, the police dropped of your belongings today," Dave pointed to a few boxes in the corner.

Spencer nodded and got up along with Aaron. They each grabbed a couple of boxes and took them to Aaron's room.

When the boys left the room, Dave slid his hand into JJ's and smiled at her. She smiled back and held his gaze until Dave leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

JJ's eyes went wide in shock. She was mentally freaking out as she returned the kiss. The boy she was in love with for years was kissing her, she couldn't believe it.

"Ahem," JJ pulled away from Dave and turned to see Aaron standing at the ned of the hall with his arms crossed.

JJ blushed and looked down at her legs.

Dave smiled up at his brother, "Yes?"

Aaron stared long and hard at Dave before shaking his head and walking back to his room.

JJ looked up at Dave and he smiled back at her, "He'll be fine," he shrugged and kissed her again.

…..

"Dave," Aaron grabbed his brother's shoulder as they got out of the car at the mall.

"Hmm?" Dave asked as he turned around to face his brother.

"You treat her like a saint or I will break your face," Aaron said in a low growl.

Dave nodded, "Understood. Same goes for you and Spencer," Dave smiled before walking forward again.

Dave grabbed JJ's hand and walked with her to the door. Spencer and Aaron looked at each other and smiled before walking side by side to the door.

As they ate, Spencer avoided most eye contact with Aaron as they sat in the middles of the crowded food court.

"You can still look at me," Aaron whispered as he noticed Spencer's nervous behavior.

Spencer looked up at Aaron and smiled, "Sorry."

Aaron shook his head and looked back at him, "Don't worry. I'm scared too."

Spencer nodded and continued eating his food.

Once they finished eating and walked to the theater, Aaron attempted to discreetly hold Spencer's hand, but Spencer pulled away. Aaron bit his lip and looked at the floor nervously.

Once they were inside the dark theater, Aaron slipped his hand into Spencer's and looked at him.

Spencer slinked his hand away and didn't look at Aaron.

"It's dark. No one can see us," Aaron whispered.

Spencer looked around. They were in the very back of the theater and there weren't that many people there. He shrugged and took Aaron's hand into his own.

Aaron smiled and looked at Spencer who returned his gaze. Spencer smiled at him and looked around before leaning in and pecking Aaron quickly on the cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

**Rated M for strong language and offensive slurs and consensual sex between minors. **

"So, JJ, how wasted did Emily get the other night?" Aaron asked as they were walking around the mall after the movie.

JJ shrugged, "She couldn't stand up straight. But the funny thing I I don't remember her drinking all that much."

"Well, when we were together she always put on a show and acted more drunk than she was," Aaron shook his head.

"Why would you do that?" Spencer asked innocently from beside Aaron.

Aaron smiled, "Well, some people do it just for attention. Others do it to get people to leave. Emily… she does it for a mixture of both."

"Why would she want JJ to leave?" Spencer asked, looking admiringly at JJ.

JJ smiled at his look, "She knows that if she was drunk, yet 'sober' enough to hold a conversation, I would have forced my company on her and not leave her side in fear she'd get hurt."

"She probably had a guy come over," Aaron rolled his eyes and took a sip of his pop.

"But if she kicked JJ out, why would she invite someone else over?" Spencer asked his two older friends. They both gave him "isn't it obvious" looks. Spencer looked away shyly, "ohhhh," he said in realization.

Aaron chuckled and squeezed Spencer's hand. They were deep into a store and there was no one else around so Spencer felt a little more comfortable.

Spencer gulped nervously and looked up at Aaron. He looked over at JJ who was eyeing a blouse on one of the racks, "Aaron?" Aaron turned to look at Spencer, "were you ever one of those… guys that Emily invited over?"

Aaron smiled, "I stayed with her a lot when she was drunk while we dated."

Spencer bit his lip and looked at the floor.

"But I refused to do anything with her. We just sat and watched tv. She wanted to do more, but I didn't feel right. It would have felt like I was taking advantage of her because she was drunk," Aaron shrugged.

Spencer looked up at Aaron, "How about when she wasn't drunk?"

Aaron shrugged, "I just wasn't ready and I guess I didn't feel about her strongly enough to do anything. My mom raised me to respect my partner. It wasn't just women she taught me to respect, she knew not to assume her children would be straight," Aaron curled his lip slightly.

"Is that why you kept asking to make sure I was sure?" Spencer asked.

Aaron nodded, "I wouldn't want the person I'm with, male or female, to feel objectified or like they have to do something they don't want to. And I'd hope they'd treat me the same."

Spencer smiled, "You're mom did a good job then."

"Yes she did," Dave said as he sauntered into the aisle of the store the boys were in.

Aaron picked up a shirt and tossed it at Dave. Dave laughed and ducked out of the way, "well she did good in some aspects, I suppose."

Aaron flipped off his brother and stuck out his tongue. Dave chuckled in response and wrapped his arm around his brother's neck to pull him down into a nuggie.

Spencer stood back and laughed as the brothers quarreled.

"What is going on?" JJ said as she wandered back to the boys. When she saw Dave and Aaron, she shook her head and rolled her eyes, "Now boys," she crossed her arms.

Dave released Aaron and stood up straight. He walked over to JJ and placed his hands on her hips, "I'm sorry," he said softly against her lips.

JJ gave him a quick peck and nodded.

Aaron made a sick face and clutched his stomach. JJ shot him a glare and he smirked in response.

Dave let JJ go and she walked over to Aaron. Dave took this chance to talk to Spencer privately.

"So when the police brought your stuff over, I couldn't help but notice all the raggedy and tight clothes you had," Dave said softly to Spencer.

Spencer winced and looked at Dave, "We couldn't afford much so I kept the same clothes for years. Ones I did buy I got from garage sales."

Dave nodded and handed Spencer a bag he had been carrying.

Spencer took it from him and peered inside, "Dave," he gasped and shook his head, "you didn't have to."

"I know, but I wanted to," Dave smiled and placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer smiled up at him, "Thank you."

"What's going on?" Aaron asked as he walked over to his brother and Spencer.

"Dave bought me new clothes," Spencer smiled.

Aaron looked at his brother and smiled and nodded, "thanks," he mouthed to his brother.

Dave nodded a "you're welcome" and walked back over to JJ.

…

"Hey guys, look who it is," Aaron stopped in his tracks when he heard the jeers coming from behind him and Spencer. They had left the store and had been walking around by themselves for a while.

"It's fag boy, Spencey," another voice jeered.

Aaron spun around and found himself face to face with some of the boys from his football team.

"Hotch, the fuck you doing man?" One of the boys asked accusingly.

"Spending time with a friend. What are you guys doing?" Aaron asked.

One of the boys scoffed, "a friend? Since when is this queer your friend?"

"Leave him alone," Aaron warned.

"What are you gonna do about it?" the largest of the three boys got up in Aaron's face.

Aaron stared at him for a moment before shaking his head. He grabbed Spencer's shoulder, "come on," he said to Spencer and quickly pushed him away.

As they hurried off the boys called after them with taunts of, "Faggots!" "Homo!" and "Queers!"

Once they were outside of the mall, Aaron looked down at Spencer and saw he was crying, "Don't worry about them," he said soothingly as he rubbed his back.

Spencer shook his head, "How does it not bother you?"

"I just don't let it get to me. All that matters is you and me. Fuck what anyone else says to either of us about anything. Is what they say going to matter 4 years from now? I don't think so," Aaron said as he rubbed Spencer's back.

Dave and JJ ran up behind the boys, "You alright?" Dave asked as he saw Spencer.

Spencer nodded and wiped the tears from his eyes.

JJ walked up to Spencer and through her arms around him. She looked at Aaron who was standing behind Spencer. She asked the question without saying any words.

"Guys from the football team," Aaron shrugged his shoulders.

JJ shook her head and pulled away from Spencer, "Don't you listen to them, sweetie."

Spencer nodded his head and wiped his nose.

….

"Guess who we saw at the mall today?"

Derek was at the park playing football with his friend.

"Who?" he asked as he threw the football to his friend Mitch.

"Aaron and that faggot Spencer," Mitch responded as he tossed the ball to another guy.

"What?" Derek said angrily, "I invited him to come play with us but he's spending the day with him?" Derek shook his head.

"And I don't know man, Hotch seemed really attached to the kid. Like _too_ attached," Derek's friend Garrett cut in.

"What do you mean 'too attached'?" Derek asked.

"Garrett swears he saw them holding hands," the tallest boy of the group rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, James, they totally were!" Garrett threw the ball hard at James.

"Come on guys, I know Hotch, he's no fag," Derek shook his head.

"Dude, I'm not kidding. There's something going on between them," Garrett shook his head.

The entire team threw out jeers of "Yeah whatever!" and playfully smacked Garrett.

"Hey Derek, what's everyone talking about?" Emily left her spot on one of the benches and approached Derek.

"The guys saw Hotch with Spencer at the mall today. Garrett swears he saw them holding hands or some shit," Derek shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Do you believe it?" Emily asked.

"No way. He might be pissing me off right now, but I know my friend is not a fag," Derek scoffed, "I mean he dated you for 6 months!"

Emily shrugged, "That doesn't mean anything, Derek. Men have been married before they came out as gay. Plus if they were holding hands, he could be bi."

"So it doesn't bother you a guy you dated might be gay? Or bi?" Derek raised a brow.

Emily shrugged, "If he's happy and being true to himself, good for him."

Derek stared at her with a confused look on his face, "You'd be ok if he was gay?"

Emily huffed and rolled her eyes, "Sexual orientation doesn't matter to me, Derek. And it shouldn't matter to you. Who cares if they like dick or pussy or both? It's their life, not yours," Emily strutted off towards her car leaving Derek staring after her, dumbfounded.

…..

"Aaron?" Spencer asked quietly.

"mmmm?" Aaron asked from his spot on the floor where he was doodling on his sketchpad.

"Do you think anyone saw us today?" Spencer asked quietly from the bed.

Aaron knew what he meant. He set down the sketchpad before getting up and walking over to sit next to Spencer on the bed, "What does it matter? If they did and decide to be assholes to us, I'm right here. They won't fucking touch you as long as I'm breathing," Aaron gently stroked Spencer's cheek.

Spencer smiled softly and clutched Aaron's hand in his and kissed it gently.

Aaron leaned down and kissed Spencer softly on the lips. Spencer grabbed the older boy's face and ground their lips together passionately.

Aaron lifted his own legs up onto the bed and gently straddled Spencer's hips, putting hardly any pressure on the small boy. They laid on the bed, Aaron on top of Spencer, kissing each other fervently for a long while before Spencer finally grabbed the bottom of Aaron's shirt and gently tugged it up and over his head. Aaron laughed softly and pulled Spencer's shirt off of him before gently rubbing the boy's smooth torso as he continued to kiss him. Aaron let his hand slowly wander down Spencer's torso and slip into the boy's pants, causing Spencer to moan and arch at the touch.

Aaron grabbed Spencer's waist band and pulled down his pants and underwear in one swift motion, carelessly discarding them on the floor. He scooted down until his face was level with Spencer's growing erection. He slowly licked up the shaft before slipping him into his mouth, causing Spencer to gasp loudly. All the pain he had felt today was immediately forgotten.

Spencer let his hand entwine in Aaron's hair as he lost himself in the sensation Aaron was giving him. He moaned and whined as Aaron slowly slipped a finger into his hole. Spencer quickly relaxed as Aaron began to massage his entrance gently, pushing his finger in and out in the rhythm he was sucking Spencer.

As Aaron pushed in a second finger, Spencer arched up and grabbed the headboard behind him. Aaron looked up at him and Spencer smiled back at him, telling him he was alright. Spencer reached to the bedside table and grabbed one of the foil packages out of the box and tossed it to Aaron, signaling he was ready.

Aaron popped Spencer out of his mouth and stood up to strip off his pants, "You ready?" Aaron teased as he opened the package and began rolling the condom onto his erection.

"Get on with it," Spencer moaned as he began lazily stroking his erection.

Aaron smirked and lowered himself back onto the bed, positioning himself in between Spencer's legs. He looked into Spencer's eyes and pushed into him all at once.

Spencer screamed and arched his back. Aaron froze and looked up at his lover. Spencer caught his breath and smiled, allowing Aaron to begin moving.

Spencer lifted his arms above his head and enjoyed the sensation he was feeling.

"I wanna try something," Aaron whispered sensually to Spencer. Spencer nodded and allowed Aaron to pull out and flip him onto his stomach. Spencer lifted himself onto his knees and grabbed the metal bars of the headboard as Aaron repositioned himself and slowly pushed back in, grasping Spencer's hips tightly as he did.

Being only the second time they had sex, Spencer had never felt more aroused or more pleasure in his entire life than he was feeling right now.

Aaron slipped his hands under Spencer's shoulders and held onto him tightly as he pounded in and out of him, causing the younger boy to moan loudly under him as he hit his prostate repeatedly.

As he felt himself coming to an end, Spencer slipped one of his hands off of the bars and grabbed his length, furiously pumping it with Aaron's strokes.

"I'm gonna cum, Aaron!" he screamed loudly because he knew no one was home to hear him.

Aaron quickly flipped Spencer over and laid him back on his back as he continued to furiously pound into him. Aaron leaned his head down to Spencer's ear, "Cum for me baby," Aaron growled lowly.

"Fuck!" Spencer screamed and shot himself all over his own chest.

Aaron growled and pushed deep into Spencer as he reached his own climax. After he caught his breath, Aaron pulled out and discarded the condom before walking back over to Spencer and cleaning him up.

"Are you still worried what other people might think?" Aaron asked with a smirk.

"Not if I have that to come home to," Spencer smiled and met Aaron with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dave!" Josh shouted as he ran down the stairs and saw Dave sitting on the couch with his older sister.

"Hey, kiddo! Wow, look at you. Haven't seen you since you were this big," Dave held his hand out in front of him to indicate how short Josh had been.

Josh laughed and nodded as he threw his arms around Dave's neck, "so where's Aaron?" Josh asked as he sat down in between Dave and JJ.

"Oh he's at home with a friend," Dave smiled and shrugged.

Josh nodded, "So are you friends with my sister now too?" Josh asked innocently.

Dave looked up at JJ. She smiled in return and looked at her brother, "Yeah, we're really good friends."

Josh rolled his eyes, "You can just tell me you're dating, I'm not a baby," he sat back in the couch.

JJ smiled while Dave laughed, "Yeah we're dating," JJ smiled and wiped a lose strand of Josh's hair out of his face.

Josh nodded and turned to Dave, "You be good to her or I'll come after you," he glared at Dave.

Dave smiled and nodded, "You have my word kid," he held out his hand and Josh shook it.

"Josh! Get up here now!" Jordan yelled from upstairs.

Josh huffed and got up off the couch before running up the stairs to his sister.

JJ smiled and laid her head down on Dave's shoulder as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So what time does your mom get home tonight?" Dave asked as he ran his hand up her arm.

"At 8," JJ said as she snuggled in closer to Dave.

Dave nodded. It was 7:30 now.

"Do you work tonight?" He asked.

JJ shook her head, "Not tonight."

"When your mom gets home do you want to come over to my house for a while?" Dave said softly.

JJ smiled, "I suppose. What did you have in mind?" she smirked.

"Just to hang out," he smiled.

"Uh-huh, sure," JJ teased.

"I mean it. We're not gonna do anything you don't want to," Dave assured her.

"You and Aaron, seriously. Your mother did a hell of a job with you two," JJ smiled and lifted her head up to give Dave a kiss.

Dave smiled and kissed her, "Yeah she did alright," he smirked.

…

"Mmm, what time is it?" Spencer mumbled sleepily as he rolled over on the bed.

Aaron lifted his head. They had fallen sleep after having sex and were now in a tangled heap on the bed. Aaron turned to the clock and mumbled, "7:57."

Spencer bolted upright, "We're gonna be late for school!" he shouted.

Aaron looked out the window, "Spencer," he said.

Spencer was scrambling to get on his clothes.

"Spencer!" Aaron said louder.

"What?" Spencer looked over at Aaron.

"It's 7:57 at night," Aaron said as he sat upright on the bed.

Spencer raised a brow and looked out the window, "ohhh," he said embarrassed.

Aaron smiled, "It's alright. Come here," he opened his arms for Spencer.

Spencer walked over to him and sat on his lap and buried his face in the crook of Aaron's neck. Aaron wrapped his arms around the boy and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"Mmmm, I'm hungry," Spencer mumbled sleepily.

Aaron chuckled and gently lifted Spencer off of him, "Let me get dressed and we'll go get something."

Spencer nodded and laid back on the bed as Aaron got up. He had managed to get completely dressed in his madness.

About 5 minutes later, Aaron came back into the room, "Okay, I'm ready."

Spencer pushed himself off the bed and stepped into his shoes before following Aaron out of the room.

As they made it into the living room, the door opened and Dave walked in, holding JJ by the hand behind him.

"Hey boys," Dave smiled as his brother and Spencer stopped in front of him.

"We're going to grab something to eat. You two want anything?" Aaron asked.

"No thanks, we ate at JJ's," Dave smiled, "have fun and be careful."

Aaron nodded and walked out the door, guiding Spencer by his hand.

After the door was shut, Aaron turned to Spencer, "Maybe we shouldn't leave them alone."

"Why not?" Spencer asked curiously.

Aaron looked at him for a moment before smiling, "Dave is most definitely a gentleman, but he is still quite the ladies' man, if you understand what I mean," Aaron winked as the made it to the truck.

Spencer looked at Aaron for a moment, Aaron looking back at him with a sly smile. Suddenly, it clicked in Spencer's mind, "Ohhhhh! Really? He doesn't seem like that type of guy."

Aaron threw his head back and laughed as he got in the truck, "Oh, he's definitely that kind of guy. We've lived on our own for 3 years, plenty of girls in and out of his room."

"Oh," Spencer said a little bit disappointedly. He looked up to Dave, but now Aaron was making him seem like a womanizer.

Aaron shook his head, "Don't worry, he's not a bad guy. He's been in relationships with most of the girls. And I over exaggerated. It's been less than 10, I promise."

"Still," Spencer said softly as he pulled on his seatbelt.

"But JJ's different. I can tell. And also, he knows that I'll beat his ass if he hurts her," Aaron chuckled as he started the truck and pulled out onto the street.

"So you don't think they'll do anything while we're gone?" Spencer asked curiously.

"Oh, I know they will. JJ's been in love with him for years. There's no way she'd pass up this chance," Aaron shook his head.

"And you're okay with this?" Spencer asked innocently.

Aaron shrugged, "It's my best friend and my brother. Of course I'm not okay with it. But I'm gonna deal with it if they're both happy."

Spencer nodded and took the hand Aaron was offering to him.

….

Aaron ordered the food and went back to the table to sit with Spencer while they waited.

Spencer looked up and smiled at Aaron. But suddenly, his face fell and he shrank back. Aaron raised a brow and turned to look behind him. Derek had just walked in the restaurant.

Aaron turned back to Spencer and smiled calmly at him, "Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

"But I don't want you two to start yelling at each other, either," Spencer shrank even more.

Aaron shook his head, "I'll be calm, I promise."

Spencer smiled and nodded. Just then the woman at the counter shouted out, "Aaron?"

Aaron got up to retrieve their food, leaving Spencer alone again.

"Hotch!" Derek shouted and waved him over.

Aaron glared at Derek and gave him a little nod before grabbing their food.

"Hotch, man, come on. Talk to me," Derek grabbed Aaron's shoulder.

"Are you gonna be an asshole?" Aaron said sarcastically.

Derek huffed, "Come on, man. Don't be like that."

Aaron turned to look at Spencer and saw the boy staring back at him intently. He looked so scared and vulnerable over there by himself. Aaron turned back to Derek, "Hold on," he took the tray to the table, "I'll be right back, hold on."

Spencer shook his head and got up out of his seat, "No. You two need to stop fighting just because of me!"

"It's not about you, ya little—" Derek stopped when he met Aaron's glare.

"Why can't you just let Aaron be friends with who he wants?" Spencer got closer to the larger boy.

"Why don't you go back home to your mommy. Oh yeah, that's right. She's dead," Derek spat at Spencer right before Aaron took a swing at him.

Derek ducked out of the way and chuckled.

"DEREK MORGAN! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS-HAT!" a female voice shouted from the kitchen.

All three boys turned to see Penelope storming out of the kitchen wielding a spatula.

"You do not come into this restaurant and start harassing our customers!" Penelope got up in Derek's face.

Derek stared down at her wide-eyed, "I-I'm sorry," he stammered.

"Now apologize to this boy and get the hell out!" Penelope shouted at him.

Derek turned to Aaron and Spencer, "Ki-Spencer, I'm… sorry," he turned at looked at Penelope who nodded and then waved to the door for Derek to leave.

Derek ran out the door, leaving Penelope standing there with Aaron and Spencer.

"Thanks, Penelope," Spencer smiled.

"Anything for you, sweetums," Penelope said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around Spencer.

Spencer smiled and hugged her. She was one of the only other people besides Aaron he actually considered a friend, even if they did have friendly competition based on their smarts.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Penelope," Aaron said calmly.

Penelope smiled at Aaron, "Don't worry about it sugar plum. I'll just explain to my step-dad what was going on."

"Oh that's right, I forgot your family owned this place," Aaron smiled.

Penelope smiled back, "Well, I have to get back to work. You okay, hun?" Penelope asked Spencer.

Spencer nodded, "Yeah, I'll be fine with Aaron."

Penelope smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

The boys sat back down and began to eat.

"You alright?" Aaron asked Spencer.

"I'm fine," Spencer shrugged.

Aaron nodded, "I'm sorry, I should've just walked away."

"No," Spencer shook his head, "you were trying to resolve it. He's the one at fault. I just don't want to be the reason two friends became enemies," Spencer looked down at his food.

Aaron shook his head, "It's not your fault. Derek was the one being an ass."

Spencer nodded and took a bite of his sandwich.

Before they left, Aaron dropped a $10 bill on the table, "To make up for the fight," Aaron shrugged when Spencer looked at him.

Spencer nodded and took Aaron's hand in his as they left the restaurant.

…..

When they got back to the house, Dave and JJ were asleep on the couch, the tv turned on in front of them.

Aaron chuckled before grabbing a blanket and throwing it over JJ.

He grabbed the house phone and ushered Spencer back to the bedroom with him.

After sitting down on the bed, Aaron punched in a number and held the phone to his ear, "Hello, Mrs. Jareau? Yeah this is Aaron. JJ fell asleep on our couch, so don't worry if she doesn't come home tonight. Uh-huh. Yeah. Nice to hear from you too. Okay, bye."

Aaron smiled and set the phone down. He walked over to his tv and turned it on before laying back down on the bed.

Aaron chuckled, "Can't believe they didn't do anything!" he shook his head.

"How do you know they didn't?" Spencer asked as he snuggled in next to Aaron.

"Dave was wearing the same clothes as when we left. He never puts the same clothes back on after sex. It's his thing," Aaron shrugged.

Spencer chuckled and shook his head gently against Aaron's chest.


	12. Chapter 12

Spencer stirred lightly at the sound of Aaron's alarm clock blaring from the other side of the bed.

Aaron quickly turned it off and gently got out of his bed, careful not to wake Spencer in the process. He quietly moved about his room, making as little noise as he possibly could as he dressed himself.

Once he was completely dressed he grabbed his book bag and it slung it over his shoulder before slowly opening his door. The door made a click and then creaked as it opened. Aaron winced and looked back at the bed to see Spencer looking back at him.

"Where are you going?" Spencer asked sleepily.

Aaron smiled, "To school. I'll be home at 3:30."

Spencer threw off the blanket and went straight to his box of clothes.

"Nuh-uh," Aaron shook his head and walked over to Spencer, "Get back in bed, you're not going anywhere. You're excused from school until everything's settled," Aaron said calmly.

Spencer shook his head, "I am not missing school, Aaron. I am not staying here by myself."

"But I can't miss school and risk possibly being kicked off the team," Aaron shook his head.

"I'm not asking you too," Spencer shook his head, "I'm going to school."

"No, get back in bed. You don't need to be in that environment right now," Aaron dropped his bag, "I'll stay with you. Damn the team."

Spencer shook his head and pulled on a new pair of jeans Dave bought him, "I'm going to school, Aaron. I don't care what's going to happen."

Aaron took in a breath and let it out in an exasperated sigh. He threw his hands up in the air, "Fine. I'm not going to fight you. I'll stay with you as much as I can, though," Aaron placed a kiss on Spencer's forehead.

Spencer smiled as Aaron got up. Aaron grabbed his bag and walked out of his room. Spencer pulled on a shirt and listened carefully and heard dishes clattering in the kitchen. He smiled and pulled on his shoes before getting up and putting on his glasses.

Aaron was in the kitchen, preparing cereal for himself and another bowl for Spencer. He looked out into the living room and saw JJ fast asleep on the couch, a blanket neatly tucked over her. Aaron figured Dave woke up and tucked her in before going back to his own room.

Aaron smiled and walked over to JJ. He gently shook her shoulder and lightly said, "JJ, wake up."

JJ stirred and looked up at Aaron, "Wh-what time is it?" she asked drowsily.

"Time for school, actually," Aaron chuckled, "Don't worry, I called your mom last night to let her know you were here. Made sure I got up in plenty time to run by your house so you can get dressed," Aaron smiled.

JJ sat up and smiled at Aaron, "Thanks. You're the best," she placed a light kiss on his cheek.

Aaron smiled and went back into the kitchen, "Want any cereal?" he called out to her.

JJ nodded as she stood and walked towards the kitchen, "Yes, please!" she laughed as she saw the cocoa puffs Aaron poured for himself.

Aaron chuckled and pulled down a bowl for JJ.

"Morning, JJ," Spencer smiled as he walked into the living room.

"Good morning, Spencer!" JJ smiled as she looked him up and down, "Those new clothes look wonderful on you, hun."

Spencer beamed and followed JJ into the kitchen. They sat at the table as Aaron carried their cereal over to them and took a seat next to them.

Aaron took a spoonful of cereal and studied Spencer as he chewed, "remind me to thank my brother for buy you that shirt," Aaron said through a mouthful of cereal as he pointed his spoon at Spencer.

Spencer chuckled and looked down at his solid green polo, "Why? It's nothing special, just a polo," he shrugged.

Aaron shook his head, "Don't think I've ever seen you in anything besides a sweater vest with long sleeves underneath. This," he waved his spoon at Spencer, "I like. A lot."

Spencer smiled and blushed before looking down at his cereal, "Thanks," he mumbled as he lifted his spoon to his mouth.

JJ laughed and shook her head at the boys as she ate.

Once they were done eating, the three piled into Aaron's pick-up, Spencer in between the two older teens.

"We'll wait out here for you," Aaron said as they pulled up to JJ's house.

JJ shook her head, "I have a car. Go."

Aaron shook his head right back at her and turned off his engine, "go get ready. We have time, I'll wait," he smiled at her.

JJ shook her head and smiled at Aaron. She looked down at Spencer and said, "He's a catch. Don't let this one get away," she turned around and ran to her front door.

Spencer looked up at Aaron to see him smiling back at him. Aaron shook his head, "Don't listen to her. I'm sure you could do better."

Spencer shook his head, "That's not possible. Even if it was, it wouldn't matter to me," Spencer smiled at Aaron.

Aaron smiled back and shook his head before giving Spencer a kiss.

Aaron settled back into his seat, placing his arms across the steering wheel. He stared ahead of him with a frown on his face, obviously thinking. Spencer studied him and waited for the older boy to say something.

Aaron glanced over at Spencer and a slight smirk formed on his face and he shook his head before facing forward again, "Just thinking. My life has seriously changed in the past 3 days and I don't understand. But I don't think I want to."

"Why not?" Spencer asked innocently.

Aaron shrugged, "Because whatever reason it changed… I'm glad it did," he looked over at Spencer and took his hand in his and smiled at the boy.

Spencer smiled before shaking his head, "Don't say that just yet. If you hand around me at school… your life is going to be just as miserable as mine."

Aaron bit his lip and looked ahead of him again before shaking his head and turning back to Spencer, "I don't care. If being in a living Hell is what it takes to be with someone I truly love, then so be it," Aaron pulled his hand out of Spencer's and slammed the steering wheel hard with both hands, "Fuck! Why is this world so fucked up? Why can't we all be treated like we deserve instead of like shit?" he shook his head and leaned back in his seat.

Spencer stared at Aaron. He wasn't sure where that outburst had come from.

Aaron looked over at the boy and sighed, "Sorry. I've just never understood some people. Like Derek, for example. Do you know why I always went along with his cruel jokes?" he looked over at Spencer who shook his head in response. Aaron sighed, "It was because we've been friends since we were kids. I didn't want to believe he was really a bad person, I mean, he has his nice, human moments, but…" Aaron shrugged, "I never wanted to be the butt of his joke because I valued him as a friend. I didn't want to be rejected by someone I liked, so I never stood up to him. I always wish I did though," he shook his head.

Spencer stared at Aaron long and hard. He bit his lip before asking, "Why did you finally?"

Aaron looked up at Spencer, "Because suddenly he didn't matter anymore. I'd rather have the acceptance of a kind, gentle person, than a cruel one."

Spencer smiled and nodded.

"Here comes JJ," Aaron pointed out the window behind Spencer before straightening out in his seat.

Spencer scooted back in closer to Aaron and waited for JJ.

"Ready?" JJ asked as she climbed in the truck, carrying her purse.

Aaron smiled and started the truck before pulling off into the street and heading to the school.

….

"Mmm, remind me to thank my brother for buying you those jeans, too," Aaron growled into Spencer's ear as he was reaching for his bag out of the back of the truck.

Spencer blushed as Aaron discreetly brushed his hand across his ass.

JJ rolled her eyes, "Are you two going to behave?"

Aaron shook his head, "Don't know the meaning of the word," he looked around to make sure no one was watching before grabbing Spencer by the hips and pressing his groin against the boy's backside. He leaned down and whispered something JJ couldn't hear into Spencer's ear. Whatever it was made Spencer smile wide.

Aaron let Spencer go and grabbed his bag, "Ready?" he smiled to JJ.

As they walked into the building, a man in a suit walked up to Spencer, "Mr. Reid, may I see you in my office, please?"

Spencer looked up at Aaron who nodded in response. They both followed the principal to his office.

The principal turned around and saw Aaron, "Just Mr. Reid, thank you Mr. Hotchner."

"Wherever I go, he goes," Spencer said flatly.

The principal looked from one boy to the other, "Very well," he sighed before ushering them into his office.

There was a police officer and a man Aaron figured to be some sort of social worker already seated inside.

"This is Spencer Reid, and his friend Aaron Hotchner," the principal said before sitting at his desk, "and this," he waved to the other two men, "is Officer Sharp, and Mr. Brown. They're here to talk to you about your… recent circumstances," the principal straightened his tie.

Spencer and Aaron each took a seat across the small table from the officer and the other man.

"Now Mr. Hotchner, was it?" the social worker asked Aaron who nodded in reply, "What do you know of what has happened?"

"I was at Spencer's house that night. My half-brother was the one who… found Ms. Reid," Aaron replied curtly.

The social worker nodded and the whole room seemed to relax a little bit at knowing it was more than appropriate for Aaron to be in the room.

"So your brother is David Rossi, correct?" Aaron nodded, "He is meeting with Spencer's mother's lawyer and one of my colleagues today to discuss everything. We just wanted to check up on you Spencer and make sure you were alright. Now if I am not mistaken, you were told your presence at school was not necessary for the time being?"

Spencer nodded, "That is correct, but you see, sir, I could not risk my perfect attendance that I have been able to maintain since I was 5 years old. I haven't missed a single day of school in 9 years and I am not about to start now."

The social worker nodded, "Of course, I understand."

"Rest be assured, Spencer, if you were to miss any school in the next month it would not count against your perfect attendance," the principal added.

"Maybe not on my permanent record, sir, but it would still count to me," Spencer replied casually.

The principal nodded and sat back in his chair, "Just remember, both of you if there's anything you need, just come see me at any time."

Spencer and Aaron both nodded.

The social worker stood and held out his hand to the boys, "Well if there's nothing concerning you, Mr. Reid, I will be going." Aaron stood and shook the man's hand. He nudged Spencer to do the same.

"Thank you, sir," Aaron said politely as the social worker and police officer left the room.

"Is that all sir?" Aaron asked the principal.

The principal nodded, "If you need anything else, you know where to find me."

Aaron nodded and draped his arm across Spencer's should as he ushered him out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the lack of update lately. I've been very busy and have been having issues with my computer. I promise, as soon as this chapter gets 5 reviews, I'll post the next chapter!**

"I'll come straight here after class," Aaron said calmly to Spencer as they reached the AV room, "you gonna be ok?" Aaron raised an eyebrow as Spencer wiped his nose with the back of his hand.

Spencer smiled lightly and nodded.

"Don't worry Aaron, I'll take care of him," Penelope smiled as she poked her head out of the AV room.

Aaron smiled, "Thanks Penelope," he turned to Spencer and placed his hand on his shoulder. Spencer nuzzled his cheek against Aaron's hand and smiled.

"I'll see you after class," Aaron waved as he walked away.

"Come on, sweetheart," Penelope smiled as she wrapped her arm around Spencer's shoulders and walked him into the room.

…..

"So did you see the body?" one of the members of the football team asked Aaron as other students looked on eagerly.

Aaron rolled his eyes and clenched his fists, "Really? That's really classy man."

"But did you?" another student egged on.

Aaron leaned forward and stared at the boy angrily. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Alright, that's enough! Everyone, leave Mr. Hotchner alone!" the teacher shouted as she walked into the room.

All the students who were gathered around Aaron immediately dispersed and went to their seats.

The teacher looked at Aaron and then threw her head towards the door as began to walk towards it, signaling for Aaron to follow her.

Aaron got out of his seat and followed his teacher out into the hall. Once he was out in the hall, the teacher reached behind him and closed the door.

"Aaron," she looked at him almost sympathetically, "I just want you to know, and Spencer as well, that the entire faculty is aware of your situation and none of us will allow the other students to make a mockery of it.

Aaron cracked a smile when she said "your situation" because they didn't realize how little of their "situation" they knew.

Aaron nodded, "thank you, but really, we'll be fine."

"Is that why you were about to knock Ben's teeth out?" the teacher raised an eyebrow and smirked.

Aaron let out a breathy laugh and shook his head, "okay, I see your point. Thanks."

The teacher nodded, "of course, dear. And I have Spencer in my class third period. I promise we'll have the same talk."

Aaron nodded again.

"and Aaron?" the teacher said, "please don't send anyone to the nurse's office today."

Aaron chuckled and shook his head, "I promise I won't."

The teacher smiled and reached behind Aaron to open the door. Aaron walked back to his seat as the teacher walked back up to the front.

…..

"Just ignore them," Penelope said to Spencer as the other AV students kept staring at the young boy.

Spencer shrugged, "they're just curious. I'm fine, really."

Penelope nodded as she turned back to her computer.

"Spencer?" Spencer lifted his head towards the voice. His eyes met those of his teacher.

"Yes?" Spencer answered quietly.

The teacher waved Spencer to her as she walked out the door.

Spencer got up and followed her out of the room.

"Sweetheart, are you going to be okay in class today?" the teacher gently placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder.

Spencer nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Remember, it's ok to not be ok," the teacher gently rubbed Spencer's arm.

"I'm fine, really," Spencer smiled.

"Such a soldier," the teacher smiled, "if you ever need to talk, I'm always here, hun."

Spencer smiled, "Thank you."

Together, they walked back into the classroom.

"Everything okay, Spence?" Penelope asked as Spencer sat back down.

"Yeah," Spencer shrugged, "Mrs. Brown just wanted to make sure I was ok."

Penelope nodded.

Spencer lightly chuckled, "You know, just because someone's mom dies, doesn't meant the child can't cope with it. And it's not like they care anyway," Spencer rattled on, his body shaking slightly.

"Spencer, Spencer! Calm down, baby," Penelope placed her hand on Spencer's arm.

Spencer looked up at Penelope and immediately stopped talking. His mouth twitched slightly, as if he was searching for what to say next. He locked his eyes with Penelope and sighed as he nodded.

"I'm fine, really," Spencer shook his head.

"No, you're not. And that is perfectly fine," Penelope gently rubbed Spencer's arm.

Spencer began to retort but Penelope shot him a look and he sighed, "You're right. I'm not okay," Spencer turned back to his computer and continued his assignment as he rested his face on his left hand.

Penelope watched him for a moment before going back to her own computer. She slowly turned back to look at the young boy and saw a tear roll down his face.

…..

"Hey, you ready for trig?" Aaron asked as he walked into the AV lab a minute after the bell rang.

Spencer was logging off his computer and packed his bag as he waited for it to shut down, "Yeah, just a sec," Spencer called out.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Penelope whispered to Aaron as she brushed past him.

"Spencer, I'll be out in the hall," Aaron called out to Spencer as he turned to follow Penelope out into the hall.

"What's up?" Aaron asked Penelope as he found her in the hall.

"Spencer had a minor break down. The teacher had talked to him just to let him know that she cares then he comes back in and complained about how everyone keeps asking if he's ok and they don't even care," Penelope rattled off quickly, "then he said he wasn't ok and started crying."

"Penelope, calm down," Aaron said soothingly, "I really appreciate your concern and I promise I'll keep an eye on him. Thanks," Aaron smiled. He looked at Penelope and saw she was crying, "hey, hey, it's ok," Aaron wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

Penelope hugged him back before nodding and pulling away, "Thanks. I'm just worried about him. It's a horrible thing that happened."

Aaron nodded, "I know. But we have to be strong for Spencer."

Penelope nodded, "I know."

"You ready?" Spencer came out of the classroom, looking down at his bag as he shoved a book inside it. He looked up and saw Aaron and Penelope waiting for him.

Aaron nodded and began walking towards his next class.

"My class is this way too, mind if I walk with you guys?" Penelope asked as she followed them.

"Not at all," Spencer smiled at Penelope.

The three of them were almost to the trig classroom when they heard a voice call, "Hey, Garcia!"

Penelope froze and turned around to see Derek Morgan approaching her.

"Leave her alone, Derek!" Aaron shouted angrily.

Derek put his hands up in the air, "Chill, man. Just wanna talk to her."

Aaron stared Derek down for a minute before turning to Garcia.

She nodded at him, "I can handle myself, you guys get to class."

Aaron nodded and turned to Derek, "You hurt her, you'll be hearing from me."

"Dude, I don't hurt girls," Derek chuckled and shook his head.

Aaron glared at him before gently pushing Spencer in front of him and walking to their classroom.

"What do you want Derek?" Penelope crossed her arms.

"Listen, the way you stood up to me yesterday… no one's ever done that before, especially not a girl," Derek shook his head, "I just don't get you, Penelope, and it's driving me insane."

"You don't _get_ me?" Penelope raised a brow.

Derek shook his head, "I don't get my attraction to you. You don't take my shit, you stand up for your friends, your smart, and beautiful. I just don't get it."

Penelope smiled and blushed, "You think I'm beautiful?"

Derek bit his lip and nodded.

Penelope stopped smiling suddenly, "This isn't some sort of joke, is it?"

Derek looked offended, "no, no, of course not!" he shook his head, "I'm serious, Penelope. I think you're… just beautiful. And uh… I was wondering… if you wanna go out with me sometime?"

Derek looked embarrassed. Penelope narrowed her eyes and studied him long and hard. She could tell he was being honest, it was a gift she had. She relaxed and nodded, "Ok. If you stop being an asshat to everyone."

Derek chuckled, "Of course," he smiled and walked into his classroom.

Penelope blushed and walked towards her classroom quickly, still trying to figure out what had just happened.


End file.
